


Loki Rex

by Just_A_Suggestion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Culture (Marvel), BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Casket of Ancient Winters, Coming of Age, Duelling, Dwarves, Escape, Euthanasia, Forced Marriage, Funeral, Good Odin (Marvel), Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Implied Sexual Content, Infanticide, Infertility, Jotunheim culture, Jotunheim sucks, Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel)'s Kids, Love at First Sight, Magic, Marriage, Married Couple, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Memory Alteration, Miscarriage, Mjolnir - Freeform, Niðavellir | Nidavellir, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), Pregnancy, Scheming, Shapeshifting, Shotgun Wedding, Slavery, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Trolls, Unicorns, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, baby Loki, earning Mjolnir, more or less, why Jotunheim started the war, why odin took loki, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Suggestion/pseuds/Just_A_Suggestion
Summary: Oedipus Rex is the story of Oedipus the king of Thebes. Oedipus was born to King Laius of Thebes and his queen Jocasta. Upon Oedipus's birth, King Laius consulted the oracle about his future. The oracle revealed that Laius would perish by the hand of his own son. To prevent this fate, the infant Oedipus was left on a mountaintop to die. However, he was found and brought to Corinth. Where the childless King Polybus and his queen Merope raised him as their own son. As no man can escape his fate, King Laius and Oedipus would meet as strangers. As strangers, they would quarrel. As strangers, Oedipus would kill Laius. That is the story of Oedipus, this is the story of Loki.





	1. Life on Jotunheim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L0kiL0v3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0kiL0v3r/gifts).



_You often meet your fate on the road you take to avoid it._

 

When Laufey was three moons old, he was brought to the temple of Utgard. He was placed on the altar before the oracles. The oracles of the Jotunheim are the most powerful seers in the nine realms. On Jotunheim, they are called oracles, elsewhere they are referred to as witches. The gift of prophecy is rare, and predictions can be confusing. The future is always moving. But somethings are fixed. Everyone born will die. Stars will grow cold. There are some forces that can always be depended upon. Gravity, interia, greed, lust. The oracles are masters of seeing the fixed and what these forces will bring to bare. They inspected Laufey and his future. They pricked him with a thorned seed of the life rose plant before placing in the jar of soil next to the altar. Moments later a sprig started to come out the soil, then leaves formed, then a bud. The bud open up to reveal translucent petals, which shone brightly then they began to fade. Finally they withered and were replaced by the seed head. Then the seeds detached and scattered. The oracles were pleased. Laufey body was healthy. He would be able to live a long life and have many children.

His older brother was not so lucky. His plant never grew. The elders place him on a slab in the antechamber of the temple decorated with carvings of snakes. There he died and it was believed his soul was capture so it could be reborn into a more worthy host. Life was hard on Jotunheim, they couldn't afford to waste food on children who would die before becoming adults.

After passing the examination. He was given to the eldest oracle, who placed her hand on the baby. Images from his possible futures filled her mind. Paths he could take. Sometimes the oracle could see where a path was cut short. The paths were covered with projections of emotions. Some looked happier than others. Where the paths converged is where his destiny lie. The oracle eyes rolled back in her head and she began to mutter to herself. The process was said to cause madness in the seer. The elderly woman would occasionally yell amid muttering, "He will be king.........He will lead armies to all corners of the nine realms ........His son will rule his own kingdom while he lives". The oracle collapsed and would forget what she had seen as one forgets a dream.

The people where please, their next king would conquer a realm for his heir to rule. Perhaps then they could have more crops, and others could enjoy old age as the oracles where allowed to. However, that time was yet to come. So when Laufey's father began to complain about the cold, when his fingers began to turn white and numb. They all knew it was time. His last act as king was to relinquish the casket of ancient winters, the source of Jotunheim power, to his son. Then being reduced to a commoner, he made his way to the temple. Sat in a chamber across from where his son had been laid and drank the juice of the eternity plant. Life was hard on Jotunheim, they couldn't waste food on people who didn't work.

Thus began Laufey's rule. When the dwarves raided along Gastropnir to steal minerals. Laufey beat them back to Nidavellir, reclaimed their minerals and took some of the dwarves' minerals in recompense. When the Vanir witches stole from the Vimur River. Laufey took the Vanir witches as recompense. The fire giants that raided the crops in Thrymheim were just killed, along with some of their kin back in Muspelheim. And so Laufey's kingdom prospered and was filled with delicacies of the other realms. The jotunn became curious and ventured into Midgard. Humans lived there but they tended to avoid the parts of Midgard that were comfortable, preferring instead to live where it was stifling hot. Jotun fisherman reported humans encroaching on an area they favored. It was getting very annoying having to retreat. If they killed just one human it could be considered an invasion.

Laufey reached a decision on the day his son was born. He was told the oracle had predicted his son would rule another realm alongside him. It made sense that it would be Midgard, as that would be the easiest realm to conquer. And seeing how Asgard had not intervened when Laufey had entered the other realms, it had appeared that Odin was going through a non-intervention phase. Thus Laufey set out to conquer Midgard for his son.

After offering prayers in the temple, Laufey took the casket and used its power to transport his army along the pathway between Jotunheim and Midgard. His armies were in the midsts of clearing away the humans, when Odin non-interventionist steak ended. Odin and his army began killing Laufey's men and Laufey's men returned in kind. Eventually, Laufey was forced to retreat to Jotunheim and barricade themselves in the capitol. Laufey and his men were able to hold their own until Laufey's son was three moons old. Then in accordance with tradition, his son and his mother removed themselves from the birthing den and met Laufey at the temple. People had gathered along the route to get a glimpse at the new prince. Their hearts sank. The baby was impossibly small. There was no hope of it living. They had fought this war for nothing.

When Laufey first saw the baby, his face twisted in disgust. Farbauti had sent word that she bore a healthy son. When confronted she said he was a healthy runt. The runt was placed on the altar. Laufey looked away when they pricked the runt with the seed and it was planted. To everyone's surprise a plant began to grow. Not as tall as the other but when the flower formed the petals where longer and glowed different colors. Then seeds of different shapes and sizes fell of plant. The runt could live, he had the gift of magic, and he could produce several interesting children. This was enough to pass examination. He was given to the oracle superior. She looked into his future that began to mutter. Then she began to scream in terror, "This child is death and destruction .... this child will bring death to his father and destruction to his kingdom .... this child brings chaos". The oracle collapsed, Laufey ran to her and demanded she explain how this would happen. But it was no use. Laufey decided it didn't really matter, he wasn't going to let the runt live.

Laufey swallowed his anger and demand that Farbauti be tested. Runts were a sign of waning fertility. The test was performed her flower produced no seeds. She walked back to antechamber with the eternity plant cravings on the wall. Life was hard on Jotunheim, food couldn't be wasted on infertile women.

Laufey placed the runt on the slab in the antechamber across from this mother and left them to the oracles. As he walked towards the door he heard sounds of Asgardians approaching. The Jotunn had lost the will to fight after seeing their weakling prince.Then Odin entered and attacked Laufey before he had time to retrieve the casket from the pedestal. Odin meant to repay Laufey for taking his eye, and thrashed him thoroughly. In the end, Laufey surrender. The Asgardians took the casket out of the temple to be paraded through the streets. Then they took Laufey in chains to follow it.

Odin lingered in the temple. He went to the altar to thank the norns for the victory and asked for wisdom to avoid losing his remaining eye. When he was done praying he heard a baby crying from the chambers in the back. Without thinking he headed towards the noise. The oracles cowered and hid from him. He saw a baby lying alone on a cold stone, crying as if he was afraid. "Where is the child's mother", he asked.  

"I'm his mother", a weak voice from behind him said.

"Why are you not holding the baby?"

"He has been left to die", the woman began coughing. Small traces of blood came out of her mouth.

"Do you need a healer?"

"No, I drank the poision. My soul will leave this body soon." More coughing.

"What is his name?" Odin sensed she didn't have much longer.

"His father... refuse to name him..... The nameless ... die there." She pointed across to the chamber with the baby.

"What's your father name?".

The mother looked scared but answered,"His name ... was ... Lo...ki...." Then continuous coughing.

"Loki?" The giantess nodded before folding over in coughing, then went slack.

Odin backed away from the mother and motioned for to a young novice to come perform rites on the body. The novice formed a pendant out of ice around the mother's next. It flickered then turned dark.

"Her soul has gone to be reborn." The novice said.

"Will you bury or burn the body?" Odin asked.

"Why would we do either?", the novice scoffed.

"What will you do?"

"Recycle the flesh"

"How will you do that?"

"With the beasts we keep."

"You mean to feed her body to animals?!!"

"You would have us waste good meat." Life is hard on Jotunheim, food can't be wasted on sentiment.

Odin shook his head and walked towards the baby. "Why did this child's father refuse to name him?", Odin asked.

"I don't know. I'm not allowed to talk to the king."

"This is Laufey's son?"

"Yes, and he's runt. They don't normally get named."

"I'm naming him Loki. You can move him someplace else now."

"If you named him, he's your son by law"

Very little could of surprised Odin at that point in the conversation, but he was taken aback. He already had a son, Thor. Almost a toddler. Back with his wife on Asgard. Odin had been so reluctant to leave them these past few years, that he allowed Laufey's transgressions against the other realms to go unanswered. Odin walked over to Loki and picked him up. He remembered when Thor was that size and was placed into his arms for the first time. As Odin picked up the baby, he stopped crying. They looked at each other in the eye. Odin felt Loki's magic stir within him. Loki's cool skin was trying to adapt to the Odin's warm hands. Odin helped Loki's magic along and together they were able to shift Loki from blue to pink. Loki looked aesir then. Odin smiled down at the child and ran this thumb along the back of the baby's head. Loki's lips began to curl into a smile. He eyes were still pleading but he was comforted. Odin then decide two things were true: this was his son and they couldn't leave Jotunheim fast enough. "My son and I will be leaving, " Odin said briskly as he got up and headed for the door. Her heard the other novices walk towards the body of the mother. "Wait, what was her name?", Odin asked. The novices all lowered the heads and said nothing. Odin shouted his question again, anger clear to everyone.

"Farbauti". One of the novices whispered in fear and mortification. They were horrified that the Asgardian made them speak the name of their dead. Disguised Odin resumed his journey to the entryway of the temple. As he made his way past the altar, the oracle superior called out to him, "Your Majesty, what will you do with the casket?"

"I will take back to Asgard, I can not allow the weapon to remain here."

"It is more than a weapon. It gives life to the planet."

"How so?"

"The casket is used to bless the fields to replenish the soil."

"How often is this done?"

"Every thousand years."

"When was the last time it was done?"

"About two hundred years ago."

"Then I have about eight hundred years to decide what is to be done."

"What will happen if you do not live that long?"

"Tell me, oracle, how long I should live for."

The oracle bade him come closer. She touched his head and began to mutter. "Odin, such love you have for your kingdom and your son ... You will be wise as a king but not as a father.... your son will break under the burden you gave him, the burden he was not ready for ..... your son will find salvation though exile ... Odin, you will see your son will a beard on his chin..." The oracle collapsed. Odin let the apprentice tend to unconscious oracle.

"We have at least five hundred years before Thor has a beard."

Odin began to think. He would have to give the casket back eventually or sentence the Jotunn to death. However, giving it back also gave the Jotunn means on invading other worlds. Odin swifted Loki as he was falling asleep against him. Odin realized all he need was someone he could trust. Someone who would rule justly. He could raise Loki to be that person. Odin smiled at the idea. Loki responded to the smiling man by cuddling further into his chest and fell asleep.

"Is that Laufey's runt?", the appentience asked.

Odin looked down at Loki and considered how he would answer. Odin thought to himself, this was Laufey's runt, this is my son. He waited too long, which the appentience took as confirmation. "Death!", she scream and formed as ice dagger. Odin looked at her in shock as she ran towards them. Odin backed away until he hit a wall. The frost giantess was two foot taller than him. She bent over while running, meaning to run the baby thru. When she made contact with the baby, her knife went through the baby, then her hand, then her arm. Her head went through Odin and made hard contact with the wall. The appentience fell unconscious as the Illusion Odin created disappeared. Odin remove his invisibility and walked over to the appentience. "One day, I'll teach you that trick, my son. Now do think you can stay invisible till we get off Jotunheim." He said looking down at the baby. Odin started the spell, Loki's magic responded and maintained it. Odin smiled as he held the baby in his left arm and cast an illusion of his arm being at his side.

Odin walked out the main door and onto streets where Laufey was kneeling in chains guarded by a crowd of Odin's men. Odin approached Laufey, he stated, "King Laufey, I must tell you your wife, Farbauti, is dead."

Laufey spat upon the ground, and shouted "that name is no longer welcomed here". It was tradition to spit, when the name of the dead was spoken. It was feared that if their name was spoken, they would be called back to the world of the living. They would not be reborn and would instead be forced to wander the land of living as a ghost. Also, for that reason it was considered bad luck to reuse names.

"I see, why did she drink the poison? Did she commit a crime?", Odin asked. Odin and his men were taken back by Laufey's lack of affection.

"The runt made her barren. She was no longer useful." Laufey replied matter of factly.

"Monsters," The asgardian soldiers muttered under their breath. The asgardians had heard stories about the Jotun killing their own. Marching through the city and finding no elderly and more men than women confirmed these stories. Odin was also disgusted, but he had a more personal reason. His own wife, Frigga, had a gone through a difficult pregnancy with Thor and was told she could no longer bear children. Thor had been born early, and had spent weeks in the healing rooms clinging to life. Odin had spent those weeks in prayer and could not have imagined giving up either of them. Let alone doing so callously as Laufey had done. Odin renewed his desire to leave. He went straight to business, "Laufey, I proclaim victory over you. I claim the casket of ancient winters for Asgard. I propose a truce. Jotunheim will never again attack her neighboring realms. No Jotun is to enter Asgard for any reason. In exchange, no Asgardian will enter Jotunheim. You will remain Jotunheim’s king. And if Jotunheim maintains the peace, in seven hundred years we will hold negotiations for the return of the casket. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I do." Laufey said with his head bowed, for what choice did he have.

The asgardians then left Jotunheim with the life force of the planet. The other Jotuns allowed Laufey to remain king, for what choice did they have? Besides, without the casket, did it really matter who was king? Life was hard on Jotunheim, and now it was going to get harder.

 


	2. Loki makes Four

Odin's first action upon returning to Asgard was to order the casket to the weapons vault. The second action was to order the wounded to the healing rooms. The third was to dismiss the remaining soldiers to their families. Then finally he retired to his family residence in the palace. He found Frigga playing with Thor in the nursery. They were playing a game where Frigga was stacking blocks which Thor would then knock down. Odin dismissed the servants as Frigga rose to greet him.

"Congratulations on your victory, my king", Frigga said as she bowed.

"So formal, does my queen not want to embrace her husband? Am I so ugly now with only one eye?" Odin asked playfully.

"Not until you tell me what your hiding in left hand and why it is so important you came straight here instead going to healers to have your eye tended to", Frigga said eyeing his left arm suspiciously.

Odin lowered his head, "There is no fooling you. I have something to show you and I need you to give me a chance to explain."

"Those words never bode well", Frigga sighed.

"I think this bodes well for us and Asgard." Odin dropped the illusion. Revealing his left arm bent as if holding something but otherwise empty. "It's alright, Loki, you can show yourself." With Odin's guidance the invisibility was removed. Loki looked up at Odin. Odin looked down and said, "Loki, I would like you to meet your mother."

After gingerly accepting Loki from Odin, Frigga took in the features of the baby. He had blonde fuzz on top of his head, his skin was pale and he had pale blue eyes. Frigga began to stroke the child's head, then she felt the stirring of Loki's magic. "He's trying to shapeshift," she told Odin. She then aided him, and Loki's eyes turned from blue to green.

"He now has your eyes, " Odin said.

Frigga smiled as tears formed in her eyes and said, "Now would seem the time to explain where he came from. Or does he have a sister I must meet first?"

Odin sighed and looked down at Thor who now noticed Odin's presence. Thor raised his arms and said, "faader". Odin picked him up and motioned Frigga to join him on the sofa.

"I found him on Jotunheim", Odin began, "After the battle, I went into the temple to pray. I heard him crying, and I went to him. He was abandoned and left to die."

Frigga gasphed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, his mother was in another room not far from him. She was dying from poison. Before, she died, she told me the father did not want the child. The child is small for a giant's offspring. After she died I was told the father was Laufey."

"Loki is Laufey's son?"

"Yes. He spat at the mention of his wife's name, when I told him she died."

"Why?"

"Apparently, he had her poisoned after she bore him a .." Odin struggle to say the word, "runt and found she could bare no more children."

"That monster. How did the people react?"

"They did not react. This appeared to be normal. After she died, they fed her body to animals."

"That's barbaric!"

"Yes. If I never go back there, it will be too soon." Odin sighed.

"Loki is a frost giant. He's one of them."

"He's an innocent baby. Besides they rejected him, that speaks well in his favor."

"Yes, if he is not raised in that culture, he should turn out fine. He's such a sweet baby and so gifted in magic." Frigga had instantly fallen in love with those green eyes and so had Loki apparently. Loki was already falling asleep in Frigga's arms.

"Husband, you were right to take him away from there, but what will we tell the people?"

"That is what we must discuss and I require your consul. I do not think we should tell the people he is a frost giant."

"That is wise, we lost so many men to the frost giants. You, beloved, have lost your eye. The people will not accept him as an equal. They will merely tolerant him as our pet. He must stay camouflaged for now."

"Then we must be the people to raise him."

"Yes, but if we adopt him, how will he fit into the order of succession. Who will we say his real parents are?"

"Or why we decided to adopt at all?" Odin sighed.

"It would appear husband, that we make him appear to be our natural born child. Remember, I told you I apprenticed under my mother, as she tended the great healing spring of Sessrumnir?"

"Actually, I remember, visiting you there while you apprenticed." Odin smiled at the memory.

"Stay focused, my love. I think you, Thor and I should travel there in the hopes of healing your eye. While there I can discover I'm pregnant. And I will stay there till the baby is born. My mother will keep our secret."

"Wife, you are truly brilliant. We will make the arrangements at once."

"Did you hear that Thor? We are going to see your grandmother."

 

* * *

 

Later that day, they arrived on Vainheim. Loki remaining invisible for the entire journey. They approached Freya's great hall. A regal looking woman with black hair stood outside to greet them. Freya approached Odin, "My waters are at your disposal. Please come inside."

While Odin bathed in the waters, Frigga took her mother aside to introduce her to Loki. Freya was as smitten with him as she was with Thor. She jumped at the chance to have her daughter and grandchildren with her for months. The healing waters had unpredictable results. They did not allow the return his eye, but they gave him remote viewing. While in the spring he could see Frigga, Freya, Thor and Loki in the hall. He focused and he could see into the throne room, where general Tyr was acting as regent. He focused on the weapons vault where he could see the casket of ancient winters. His sight was not as powerful as Heimdall, for he could not see everything at once, although he could see anything he chose to focus on. After the waters, Freya also taught him how to heal and restore himself through a deep healing sleep. She warned him that once one started relying on healing sleeps, one would have to prepare to do so regularly or else risk the sleep overtaking one and never releasing one.

Eventually, Odin return to Asgard with the joyous news that Frigga was pregnant. Also due to her last difficult pregnancy, she would remain in Vainheim with her mother and the healers of Sessrumnir. Freya doted on both her grandchildren. Loki required her special attention. They made several mistakes due to their lack of knowledge of Jotunn anatomy. They learned the hard way that honey gave him rashes. Warm milk gave him an upset stomach.  They had a horrible time getting him to go to sleep. They found he would only sleep if lying on Frigga or Freya chest so he could hear their heartbeat. Even then he wouldn't sleep through the night. Until one night, Freya realized that Loki was probably overheating. She took some ice and bound it to his feet. After sleeping for eight consecutive hours for the first time in his life, he woke up and made eye contact with Freya. Then his blonde hair slowly turned black. Freya decided he was her favorite grandchild .... who had black hair. Not to be confused with her favorite grandchild who had blonde hair or her favorite grandchild born on Monday. Freya decided a grandmother could play favorites, provide the number of favorites outnumbered the number of actual grandchildren. Still Freya was enamored by Loki.

After about 4 months after arriving, Freya decided enough time had passed to announced the queen had given birth. After another 2 months, Frigga was confident she understood Loki dietary needs and could take care of the him back in Asgard. Freya journey with the family back to Asgard, where Loki was presented to the court. They complimented Odin on the birth of another healthy son. Some remarked on how much Loki resembled Freya. Freya blushed. Other remarked on how large a baby Loki was. Freya smiled, joking that their prayers to the waters for big boy were answered and then some. The bells rang out in Asgard, they now had a heir and a spare.

 


	3. The relics in the vault

The princes were excited. Today their father was taking them to the vault. The vault housed some the greatest treasures in the nine realms. Odin walked them through the doors and down the stairs. At the bottom of stairs, he turned to his right and headed down the corridor. Then he stopped in front of the relic.

"Do you know what this is?", Odin asked.

"A hammer", replied Loki.

"A really big hammer", added Thor.

"This is Mjolnir." Odin began "Ages ago, an unimaginably powerful cosmic storm called the God Tempest approached Asgard. I battled the storm for many days. I realized I could not destroy the storm but I could trap it. I had with me a chunk of Uru, a strong metal that was a gift from the Dwarves of Nidavellir. Which they gave me after I had liberated them from the rule of the Trolls. I took the Uru and was able to trap the God Tempest within it. The metal was infused with the power of the God Tempest. I took the Uru to the dwarves and commissioned a powerful weapon. The dwarves forged Mjolnir in the heart of a dying star. Whoever wields this hammer will have the powers of the God Tempest."

"Is Mjolnir more powerful than Gungnir?", Loki asked.

"A weapon's strength depends on how it is wielded and who wields it. ", Odin replied.

"Gungnir has to be more powerful. The king must have the most powerful weapon", Thor interjected.

"True. I suppose I found Gungnir more powerful." Odin smiled.

"Will the next king get Gungnir?" Loki asked.

"If the king wishes it." Odin replied.

"I'm going to be king next since I'm first born." Thor said while puffing his chest.

Odin looked at Thor and thought, _so much like Cul_. Odin was reminded of his older brother. Odin was never born to be a king, or he was told so by his father. That honor was Cul's. However, Cul died in battle. "You are next in line for the throne.", Odin replied quietly.

"When I'm king, I'll have Gungnir. Loki, you can have Mjolnir", Thor said with nothing but brotherly love. Loki smiled, he did like the hammer.

"Perhaps Loki would like another relic." Odin began to walk back to the stairs, then he began another story. "Let me tell you about Midgard and the humans who live there. Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the Realm Eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars."

"Do you the frost giants still live, father?", Loki asked. Odin looked into his innocent eyes and he could only nod. _Yes, my son, I know of at least one that is alive and well_.

"When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all," Thor said.

 _Some much like Cul. Already looking for battle and glory_ , Odin thought forlornly. "A wise king must never seek war, but he must always be ready for it," Odin said, walking back to the stairs. Odin walked to get away from the weapons and reminders of war. His sons ran after him.

Thor reached his left hand first, and said "I'm with you father."

Loki took his right hand and said, "I as well."

Odin regarded his two boys. _So much like Cul and me_. Odin looked towards Loki and said, "Although, only one of you can ascend to the throne, you are both born to be kings."

 

* * *

 

"Did the boys enjoy the vault?" Frigga asked as she and Odin prepared for bed.

"Yes, they did." Odin said. "They both liked Mjolnir."

"But you still want Thor to have it."

"Yes. But Thor promised it to Loki, once he's king." 

"Oh, did he now?" Frigga laughed.

"Yes. He's already making plans for when he's king."

"We should really teach him some manners. It's not polite to talk about being the future king in front of the current king."

"He's just a boy. He reminds me of Cul. We will have to teach him patience. He's already battle hungry."

"Well, we could always make him wait and demonstrate patience before giving him Mjolnir."

"No, I want to give him Mjolnir when he comes of age. If he can be a good steward of Mjolnir then he can be a good steward of Asgard." Odin said as he got into bed.

"Alright. Do you still intend to give Loki the casket?", Frigga asked as she joined him.

"Yes. Jotunheim will die without it. Loki will grow up to be a man we can trust with it." Odin said confidently.

"When do you plan to tell Loki the truth about his birth?"

"When he comes of age. He will be a man then. A man must shoulder his burden for the good of his people."

"He will not consider the Jotunn his people, not if he spends his whole life thinking his Aesir."

"A good man wielding the casket will be as much a benefit to Asgard as Jotunheim. We will be serving both his peoples."

"We should tell him sooner. We don't know how much longer we can hide it from him. He overheats and gets sick more than the other boys. Just the other day, he asked me why he's been sick three times this year already and Thor hasn't been sick once."

"Just tell him you had a more difficult pregnancy with him and now he gets sick more than Thor."

"I tried telling him that. He just looked at me and asked, "Does that mean I always be weaker that Thor? Will I ever be as healthy as Thor?"". Frigga started to cry, "I wanted to tell him that he's not weaker. That there's nothing wrong with him. He's strong and perfectly healthy. It's the realm that's wrong. This realm wasn't made for him. Do you remember that first time he ate beef? Our little boy nearly died ....  because we didn't know .... Jotunn are allergic ... the worst part is ....I don't know what else might kill him" Frigga sobbed.

Odin held his wife as tears threaten to form in his eye. When he had taken Loki, he didn't think of the different needs a Jotunn might have from an Asgardian. All he knew that Loki was destined to die if he stayed there. Nothing else had mattered. Still, Odin and Frigga felt so helpless when Loki's body reacted badly to his new environment. Odin enhanced camouflage, but it could only do so much.

"Loki is stronger than he knows and he has the most nature talent for magic I ever seen. Between the three of us, we can keep him alive." Odin said with confidence.

"Wouldn't it be better if Loki knew, then he would be better equipped?"

"What he doesn't know, he suspects. He suspects he's not like the others, he just doesn't know why."

“Still we could give him a reason why.”

“That would just makes things worse. Suppose we do tell him he’s adopted. It will not make him feel any less different. What do we tell him, when he asks who his real parents are and why we adopted him? Well, Loki, you’re real father is a monster who had your mother poisoned and left you to die because you were born a runt. But, don’t feel too bad about getting your mother killed, she and the entire planet agreed with the practice. The only reason you weren’t fed to beasts along with her, is because a civilized king happen to have just defeated those savages in battle.” Odin half-shouted.

He was angry at the situation, not his wife. Frigga knew this, so calmly said, “We will have to tell him some time. The sooner the better I think.”

“No, both he and Thor should be adults when they learns this. We cannot tell Loki and not Thor. Loki should not be alone in this secret. He will need Thor as a friend and brother. We must wait till Thor is old enough to understand that Loki is his brother despite blood. If Thor rejects Loki, it will devastate Loki. Thor is already beginning to mock Loki for being sick more often. I know Thor means no real harm. Brother always mock and fight each other, especially when they are growing up. However, if Thor mocks Loki for being a Jotunn, Loki will hate himself for being one. No one should have to grow up like that. An outcast, ever among his own family. Also Thor cannot keep a secret to save his life, we must wait to he is an adult to tell him about Loki. Then all three of us, will be there to reassure Loki of our love for him. Whenever, we tell Loki, he will feel a loss of control over his life. He will feel powerless. However, when I present Loki with the casket, I will be giving him power and control. We will tell him that he will be able to serve Asgard in a way no one else can. And with him ruling Jotunheim, he can turn it into a place every Asgardian would be proud to call an ally.” Odin smiled.

“But he will still feel different.” Frigga said.

“Everyone is different from each other. His difference allows him to do a special task that no one else can.”

“He will have to leave his home.”

“He is the second prince, as I was. I was encouraged to marry a foreign princess and move to a foreign realm. If not for Cul’s delay in taking a bride and producing a legitimate heir before his death at the hands of the fire giants; we would still be living on Vanheim. I left my home for you. Then you left your home for me. Loki will have to leave his home for us.”

“What if they’re mean to him on Jotunheim or worst kill him?”

“I’ll make it abundantly clear that if they harm a hair on his head, I will use the bifrost to blow their world from Yggdrasil.” Odin paused and looked Frigga in the eye. “Aside from that, if he brings back the casket he will be viewed as savior. He can end their barbaric practices. Also with Loki ruling, the other realms will be less fearful about approaching the Jotunn to trade. Laufey is not known for his openness to outsiders. Loki will be able to make things better on Jotunheim. He already so clever and gifted. I have no doubt he will make us proud.”

“I suppose you’re right given the circumstances.” Frigga sighed.

“In the meantime, we should enjoy our little princes.”

“Then one day we will be proud of our kings.”

 


	4. Training Day

The princes were in the training yard practicing with their wooden swords. They were old enough that they were required to train in the yard for at least three hours everyday. However, they were not old enough to be trusted with real swords while they sparred with each other.

This was Thor’s favorite part of the day. He hated standing still and observing Odin at court. He liked studying with the tutors in the library slightly more. There were times they spoke of interesting things: past wars, armies and battles; sometimes astronomy, but mostly battles. Then there were times the tutors were tedious, like the time they spent two weeks going on about the courting rituals of dwarfs. The only thing Thor wrote down in his notes was: “ Never try to marry a dwarf! ”. His mother tried explaining that courting rituals were important to gain a deeper understanding of a foreign realm and how they viewed personal interactions. But Thor still couldn’t bring himself to retain anything that was being said. He decided he could look the information up later or just ask Loki, if he really needed it. He loved being out in the yard. He could move around at last. He could be as loud as wanted. He could run as fast as he wanted. Loki and he could train together. He could show Loki new fighting techniques, for he was far ahead of Loki in fighting skill. He was also stronger than Loki due to the fact Loki didn’t like eating meat. The only thing Thor didn’t like was Loki didn’t love it as much as he did.

This was Loki’s least favorite part of the day. He would rather be watching his father settle disputes at court. Loki had made it a game to try to figure out who was lying. Then he and his father would discuss his findings at dinner. His father always valued his input. As much as he enjoyed the time with his father, his favorite part of the day was being in the library. When he was younger his mother would read to him when his was sick. Eventually, she taught him to read. Once he was able to read, being sick wasn’t so bad. He couldn’t leave his bed, but he could go other places in his mind. He had long surpass Thor in reading ability. Loki was forever helping Thor with the assignments the tutors gave them. Thor never could quite master the elven languages. It wasn’t as though Thor didn’t try, it was just he wanted to there to be a purpose to learning. Thor hoarded all the books on hand to hand fighting. A one point it got so bad that their father had threaten to keep him inside if Thor didn’t pick up a book of poetry. Luckily Loki had found a poem about Gilgamesh, a warrior of Midgard, for Thor to read. Now, however, they were out in the training yards and it was Thor’s turn to help and instruct Loki.

“Alright, Loki, let's practice the strike from above”, Thor said.

“Alright.” Loki raised his sword to shoulder level on his right side as he was taught. He took a step forward to strike. But before he could strike, Thor’s sword struck Loki’s sword, twisted it away from Loki’s body and the tip of Thor’s sword went to Loki’s neck. Loki was in awe and slightly envious of how easy Thor made it look.

“I’ve killed you again, brother.” Thor said as he drew back his sword. “Remember, brother, you must put your arms out away from your body. Then when you step; don’t step forward; step forward and to the right. To get your body out the way of any counter attacks.” 

Loki tried again. This time Thor tapped him on his left shoulder. “Too far to the right”. Loki tried again and again, “Hips facing me”... “Arms out more.” … “One fluid motion” … “Better” … “Faster, Loki”... “Again, Loki”... “That’s it, brother” ... “Faster, Loki”... “More force”... “Good”... “Faster” …”Loki, faster”.. “FASTER”… “Loki, Loki, LOKI!”

That was last thing Loki heard, before everything went black and he hit the ground. His collapse was witness by Odin who he sat on his throne. The king made it a habit of remote viewing his sons during particularly grueling and dull proceedings.

Odin stood up and said, “I call a recess until tomorrow, there is a more pressing matter I must attend to.” With that Odin left the throne room and headed towards the healing rooms.

Lady Eir, the adopted daughter of Freya, was tending to Loki as he lay on the soul forge. “He has overheated again, your majesty”, she said. “He simply needs to stop pushing himself this hard” 

“He doesn’t want to get left behind. He’s very stubborn.”

Loki began to stir. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on Odin. “Father, what are you doing out here? Wait, where am I? Did you bring me to the healing rooms? I don’t need to be here. I have to get back out to the training yards. I have to finish learning the attack. I think I have it now. I can do it, Father!” Loki was speaking frantically and then he tried to get up. 

“No, Loki, lie back down” Odin used his seidr to cast a calming spell. Loki had the tendency to get hysterically anxious which could lead to panic attacks.

Loki laid back down. “You shouldn’t have come to check on me. You have work to do”, Loki said mournfully.

“Actually, Loki, I sought you out because I need your help. I am in the middle of trying to settle a dispute over a stolen horse.”

“A horse?”, Loki’s interest was piqued. He loved horses.

“Yes, apparently a baker stole a horse from a tailor.”

“The tailor brought forth the claim?” Loki asked.

“Yes, he wants the price of the horse.”

“And the baker claims the horse is his?”

“No, he actually admits he took it from the tailor. He claims the animal was neglected and near death and that he took it as an act of mercy.”

“Let me guess: the tailor is deeply offended that anyone would dare to suggest that he would ever be capable of such a thing.”

“Deeply offended.” Odin said, then he continued in a higher pitched voice. “Your majesty, I must protest this slanderous speech by this common thief. I take great care in everything I do. I keep my household as well, as I make dresses, of which I have sold many. I can certainly afford to take care of a horse. I can only assume it was my neighbor’s poverty that drove him to steal. Inferior products lead to inferior profits, I’m afraid.”

“Can we give him the ax for being insufferably haughty?” Loki asked.

“Loki, if we started doing that, the tax base would disappear.”

“There does seem to be an inescapable link between condescension and tax revenue.”

“Besides, I still haven’t told you about the baker.” Odin continued in a lower pitch voice. “Your majesty, I swear by the norns I am no thief. It’s true I took the horse. But only because the poor thing was near death. I swear on my mother’s life, rest her soul, that was the only reason I took it.” Odin returned to his normal voice, “When I ask him why he didn’t report the neglect immediately, he said he just didn’t want to deal with his neighbor. Then he proceeded to list off every grievance between the two of them have had for the last three hundred years. Mind you, many of their past grievances have already been brought before me. After fifteen minutes, I was finally able to get from him that he sold the horse three days ago for a very good price”

“And he wants to keep the full price for himself. Why can there never be an honest person in these disputes? They always both end up being greedy and wanting more than they are entitled to.”

“Yes, which is why I need your help. I am convinced that the tailor was neglecting his horse and the baker was in part motivated by compassion to take the animal. However, I believe after he took it, his motives became less pure. He decided to care for the animal and sell it for profit. The question is since he didn’t report the neglect how do we prove it and how much, if any, of the money should he be allowed to keep?.”

“If the baker was taking care of horse, then he should be able to prove he was buying feed for the horse. Also, ask the tailor to provide proof of purchase for feed. If the tailor has been neglecting the animal than he will be unable to prove that he’s been feeding it. Let the baker keep nine tenths of whatever he spent on the horse. Give one third of what is left to the tailor. Collect the rest as a fee for ejuduciating this matter. This should punish the baker for his greed without being too serve. And punish the tailor for the neglect while still respecting his property rights. And reward you for putting up with them both.”

“Loki, that’s the most intelligent thing I have heard all day. I shall follow your consul.”

“Are you two done talking about court?” Thor’s voice came from the doorway.

“Yes, I believe we are.” Odin replied.

“Good. I fetched mother,” Thor replied. Frigga followed Thor into the room.

“Mother, you didn’t need to come here too. I’m fine.”

Frigga leaned over, kissed Loki on the forehead and then whispered, “I know that, dear. I’m pretty sure Lady Eir just wanted to send Thor away on an on errand so she could work.”

“Well, I should get back to training”, Loki said.

“Perhaps it’s time you two started a different kind of training.” Frigga said, then she looked at Odin. “I think it's time I teach the boys the magic.”

“Mother, you teach magic?” Thor asked.

“Yes, she taught me how to use seidr. She is the best teacher in all the realms” Odin smiled, then conjured a rose and handed it to Frigga. Frigga looked at Odin with love in her eyes.

“Ewww, don’t kiss.” Thor and Loki replied in unison.

“What else can you conjured? Just inanimate objects or living things?” Loki asked excitedly. “Can you make a horse?”

“Can you make a snake?” Thor interjected.

“Why don’t both of you come back to my parlor and we can find out together?” Frigga said with mirth.

Thor and Loki eagerly followed Frigga back to her rooms. The first thing she had them do was form a ball of energy. Frigga cupped Loki’s hands in hers and the ball formed in his hands. Frigga removed her hands and Loki maintained the ball. Loki found he could change the shape of the ball. First he made a cube, then a pyramid, then he found he could change the color and give it texture. He made a mini sword, then a boat, then a horse. Then he found he change the size and he made a full size horse. Thor stood in an amazement.

“I want to ride to it.” Thor shouted as he went to jump on the horse. However, he fell through the projection and landed face first on the floor.

“You may never be able to make the projections solid.” Frigga explained. “It’s a difficult skill not all sorcerers can achieve. Your father can make solid object but they only last a few minutes before they dissipate. Thor, it's your turn.”

Frigga cupped Thor’s hands and the ball formed. She removed her hands and the ball disappeared. Frigga tried again. It disappeared again. Then Loki stepped in to help and cupped Thor’s hands.

“I’ll help you maintain it. Feel the seidr. Here, I’m increase the flow, can you feel it?”... “Yes” .. “Now try to stop the flow.”... “Good”... “Now try to increase the flow” ...“AHHHH, not that much” … “Better” ... “Now let’s change the color. I’m thinking of the color red, like father’s cape, in my mind and let it flow out of my mind and into the ball. Now you pick a color and try” … “Good, you made it orange.” … “I was thinking of blue” … “Maybe you should look at a something and match the color” …  “Ok” … “LOKI, LOOK! It’s the color of your eyes” … “Great, now change the shape, think of a simple shape and imagine what it looks like from all angles. Try a cube.” … “Look, it got flat” ... “Yes, you made a disc. Try adding a corners.” … “Ok” ... “I’m not sure there’s a word to describe what you just made. Alright, how about I make a rectangle and you change it into a square.” … “Good, you’re getting there” ... “When I focus on one side, the other changes without me thinking.” … “ It just takes focus. You have to visualize it all in your mind and do it all at once. Like anticipating different attacks while sparring.” … “Ok. Like we’re sparring. COME ON, CHANGE!.”

“THOR, BE CAREFUL!” Frigga screamed before there was a seidr explosion that knock Thor and Loki on their backs. Frigga was able to shield herself, unfortunately she wasn’t able to contain the explosion before it destroy the furniture.

“I think we’ve had enough magic lessons for today.” Frigga sighed.

 

* * *

 

Thor entered the training yard. He began going through his steps with his sword. He was finally allowed to use a metal one. Then something on the ground caught his eye. It was a black snake, as it slithered the light reflected off its scale making it look green and gold in some places. It was a beautiful effect, so Thor put down his sword and walked over to the snake. He bent down to look at it closer, it was so mesmerizing that Thor decided to pick it up. As he picked it up, the snake disappeared in his hands. And before Thor realized what had happened, Loki appeared before him; then smacked him on the chest with his wooden sword and Thor fell onto his back.

“Ha, it’s me!”. Loki smirked while standing over Thor.

“YOU SNAKE!” barked Thor.

“You’re not wrong.”

“THAT WAS A TRICK!” 

“Yes, one of my better ones” 

“So, you intend to kill me like a coward!” 

“If you’re dead, there’s nothing to stop me from lying about it afterwards.”

Thor looked at his brother. Part of him admired his brother’s talent. Thor still couldn’t maintain a ball of seidr by himself without it disappearing or exploding. He was impressed by and envious of Loki’s tricks. Unfortunately, the dictates of the brother code state that if an older brother is feeling anything resembling love towards a younger brother, and finds himself dangerously close to expressing that affection aloud; then the older brother must insult that younger brother. It’s the rules.

“Well, some of us have tricks, while some of us have honor.” Thor said as he got up.

“I’m sure you’ll die with honor and we can burn your body with all honors.”

“Just be sure you burn me with my sword,” Thor held his new real sword with pride. “If I have a metal sword, how can we practice together.” Thor said hiding his dismay.

“I have an idea, I can project enemies for you to attack.” Loki beamed.

“Good idea.”

Thor took his stance. An Aesir soldier appeared before him sword drawn. Thor stepped, swung and got the illusion in the neck. Then another soldier appeared at his left sword on the high attack. Thor ducked and got him in the gut. And that was how the day continued, Loki imagination ran wild creating all sort of enemies for Thor to fight. Elves, dwarves, and even a fire giant. Each with a different weapon and fighting technique. And for the very first time, Thor was the one to call quits due to exhaustion.

“Enough, brother,” Thor said.

“Really? Alright” Loki said.

“I’ve been thinking. If you intend to fight at a distance, why not learn a different weapon? A sword, suits you ill. I think throwing knives would be more to your liking.”

Loki smiled, he liked that idea.

 


	5. The Gift of the Hammer

All of Asgard was celebrating. A tournament was being held in honor of Thor’s coming of age. The purpose of the tournament was to show Thor’s prowess as a man. In  Asgard, becoming an adult was not about a uniform age but more about personal feelings. A girl came of age when ever she decide to host her coming out party. The purpose of the party was to signify that she was now of marriageable age. The girl would be responsible for everything needed for the party with her mother not being allowed to help. She would have to make her own clothes for the party, clean her parents’ house, and prepare all the food for the potential guests. The purpose of the party was to show her desirability as a wife. Where a girl had to prove she could be a wife, a boy had to prove he could provide. For most boys, this meant following in their father's footstep with his trade, some boys chose to be apprenticed to another trade. Once the men around the boy thought he had learned enough, they would initiate the final test, the duel. All Asgardian men had to be able to fight. For the peasants, the duel was rather informal. A man would call out the boy to prove himself a man, and they would fistfight until the man yielded or got knocked out. A boy could go though several duels before winning the right to call himself a man. When he won the other men would slap him on the back and invite him to go drinking with them. The wealthier a boy’s family, the more formal the duel became, and there was more pressure to win with the first couple of tries. And for the son of a king, winning on the first time was the only option.

Thor’s coming of age was not like the peasants or even other nobles. First Odin sent Thor out on a great hunt. Thor returned with a silver eagle. Its carcass was paraded through the city. Silver eagles were said to be invincible and were very hard to catch due to their ability to fly between realms. It was said that feathers of an eagle were used to make the first Bifrost. After his return a great week long tournament was held. There were exhibitions of all kinds. Thor displayed his skill at riding a horse along with the other horse masters of Asgard. Then came the various weapons displays. Thor came in first place with jousting, the crowd cheered. Thor came in first place in spear throwing, the crowd cheered louder. Thor came in first place in ax fighting, the crowd cheered politely but became suspicious. Then came dagger throwing, and Asgard’s younger prince enter the tournament. Poor Thor didn’t last the first round, however the younger prince continued on. Eventually Loki emerged the victor and the crowd cheered. Neither prince won bow and arrow. Then came hand to hand combat. The contest continued on until Thor and Tyr where left. Tyr had won this event in the last tournament. They battled against each other until eventually Thor yielded, the crowd was torn, they cheered for Tyr but felt Thor’s loss. The next day came sword fighting. Thor was renowned for his ability with a sword. Asgardians hoped today would be the prince’s day for redemption. Thor started strong. He made it through the first round with ease. Similar to the day before, Thor battle through until he face the previous winner, Swordmaster Frey. Frey fought hard and was able to draw blood from Thor. Unfortunately for Frey, he had taught Thor everything he knew, so Thor was able to anticipate his every attack. Fortunately for Thor, due to practice fighting Loki’s imagination, he had come up with several attacks that Frey had never seen before. Thor eventually stood victorious. The crowd cheered for their champion, their prince, their next king. Odin stood in the royal box and struck his staff several times. Everyone expect Odin to announce that Thor has satisfied the duel becoming a man and heir apparent. However, Odin enjoyed the occasional surprise.

“I, Odin son of Bor, challenge you Thor to the duel of manhood. You shall fight my champion, the enchanted armor. Do you accept?”

“I ACCEPT!!!!!!!” Thor bellowed.

“Then I offer you the use of Mjolnir, the scared hammer made to house the God Tempest. Now show your worth.”

Just then loud metal clanking heard and it was approaching the arena. Then the enchanted armor appeared holding Mjolnir. It look like a giant encase in armor, but Thor knew no one was inside. Hence he felt no guilt about hitting it as hard as he could. Thor smiled to himself, he was about to put on a show Asgard would never forget.

The arm of the enchanted armor stretched out and presented the hammer to Thor. Thor took and went to the otherside of the arena, swinging the hammer experimentally along the way. The magical barriers went up to protect the crowd. The crowd was dead silent. No one had ever fought the armor before. And no one in the crowd knew what to make of the hammer that Thor was now holding.

“Now I command you to fight!” Odin declared.

Thor ran at the armor. The face plate open up and fire shot out and towards Thor. Thor was able to roll out of the path of the flame spurt. The crowd gasped. Thor couldn’t get close enough to hit it with hammer. Then Thor threw the hammer, hitting the opponent. The crowd awed as the hammer return to Thor’s hand. Thor was able to hit the magical armor several times but never hard enough to knock it back. Thor began spinning the hammer and the wind generated repealed the next fire spurt back onto the armor. Before the crowd knew what happen, Thor flew up in the air and came back down and landed on the armor, forcing onto a knee. Thor repeated the the maneuver several times while storm clouds sudden gathered overhead. Thor had his opponent on its stomach, when he landed on it a final time. This time lighting came down from the sky through the hammer and into the back on the armor. The enchanted armor was electrocuted as the area around it was scotched. The fire in the face plate went out and the enchanted armor lay there motionless. The crowd sat there in stunned silence as Thor got to feet dusted himself off, picked up the hammer flipped it in the air, caught and then raised it above his head. The crowd jumped to their feet, screaming and cheering wildly. Odin let it continue for five minutes, before he stood up and stuck his staff to speak.

“Thor, my first born, you have won the duel and proven yourself a man. I proclaim you my heir, you have earn the right to be regent in my absence and lead Asgard’s army in my name. And you will do so with Mjolnir at your side. I gift to you the scared hammer to keep in your care. Do you swear to use it wisely and justly?”

“I SWEAR!” Thor shouted and raised the hammer. Then a bolt of lighting came down from the sky and stuck the hammer, Thor became encased in a golden glow, then he became encased in armor, and a red cape formed from his shoulders to the ground. Again the crowd cheered and began shouting, “Hail Prince Thor”. Odin let it continue for a while before he stuck his staff and spoke again.

“Your victory here shows you are worthy of yielding it. Now I invite you, Thor, to be the guest of honor at tonight’s libations among the men at court.”

The crowd began to file out, the peasants and noble women headed home. The noble men headed to the feasting hall, where mead and whiskey was sure to be in abundance. Thor was swamped on the field by warriors eager to wish him well and see the new hammer. Loki took a moment to talk to his father as he left the royal box.

“Isn’t strange father, that the enchanted armor always seemed to just miss Thor a little to the right, its aim seemed to be slightly off”, Loki said.

“Really, I didn’t notice.” Odin shrugged.

“Also, I think it odd that lightning would fell the creature. Metal is not normally hurt by lighting.”

“Not just any lightning, MAGIC lighting, Loki.” Odin said knowingly.

“That must be it. Thor’s magic usually destroys things. I also find it odd that over half of the winners and runners up from the last tournament were missing this time around.”

“There was a possible disturbance in the north country. I sent some men to investigate. It's probably nothing, but you can never be too careful.”

“You never can be, and it would be wise to send good men.”

“Some of the best” Odin smiled.

“So this is how Thor proves he can be king: by killing a nesting bird, then beating up the second best warriors in front of an easily entertainable mob.”

“You have a better idea on how to entertain the people, Loki?” Odin asked.

“Well, Thor might try doing what you do daily at court. I would find that entertaining.”

“Loki, don’t be cruel.”

“A king needs knowledge of history, languages, diplomacy and the law. A king has armies to fight for him. This tournament makes it seem like we would expect Thor to single handedly defend Asgard everytime we get attacked.”

“Ah my son, I think you are too wise for your own good. A king can hire a scholar, a translator, an ambassador, and a lawyer. Tell me who can the king hire to make the people love and trust him?”

Loki was silent.

“The first thing a king must do is win the hearts of the people. If the people love and trust the king, then the king can find people to help him rule. However, if the king does not earn the love and loyalty of the people, it will not be long before he is overthrown. And the people love warriors.”  

“Then the people are stupid.”

“Are they? History is written by the victors. Violence is a universal language. The threat of war is vital to diplomatic negotiations. And laws are only as good as they can be enforced. The best farmer will starve if his crops are raided. The best tailor will be naked if all his clothes are stolen. I’ve never seen a librarian stop a single marauder by reading. Like it or not, we must first have good warriors before we have any other profession.”

Again Loki was silent. Loki knew his father was right but it still didn’t seem fair. _I understand completely, father, we need meatheads to fight other meatheads so the rest of us can get some actual work done. The moment I perfect a spell to remove all meatheads the universe, the better off we all will be,_ Loki thought to himself. He knew better that insult Thor in front of Odin. As they walked towards the feasting hall, Odin was beaming with paternal pride.

“Thor did rather well. He is truly the best swordsmen in the land.” Odin said.

“Yes, there’s no denying that” Loki agreed.

“And you did very well the daggers. I am so glad you found a weapon that suited you. Your mother was worried you would only be a bookworm. We’ll make a warrior of you yet.” Odin slapped Loki on the back.

“Do you think it’s cowardly to use daggers?” Loki asked trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

“You’re talking to a man that uses a magical spear that can blast people at over a hundred yards. Remember history is written by the victors.” Odin winked.

Loki laughed and asked, “In that case is there anything you would like to tell me about defeating the frost giants?”

Odin forced himself to keep smiling. “Oh, I have many stories to tell you about that war.”

“Father!” Thor called to Odin as he approached.

“Ah, Thor, congratulations!” Odin said.

“Thank you father. And thank you for the gift of Mjolnir.”

“Congratulations, Thor, you were great out there” Loki said. Truth be told, he was proud of his brother. Even with the help of their father, Thor had proved himself one of the fiercest men in the kingdom.

“Thank you, brother, and congratulations on winning the daggers throwing competition. I’m glad we found you a weapon you could actually fight with.”  

“Don’t forget I also have my magic.” Loki replied.

“Now, I do too” Thor said holding up Mjolnir. “This is far more impressive than anything I’ve seen you do”. Loki couldn’t tell if he was trying to be belittling or just being obtuse. When in doubt, threaten a prank.

“That sounds like a challenge.” Loki said with a devious smile.

“Enough you too. You can resume your fight tomorrow. Today we are celebrating. The day is Thor’s.” Odin gave Loki a look that said _behave_ , “Now I must make the rounds with the nobles. Lord Gnir!” Odin called to a noble as they walked into the drinking den.

Thor and Loki followed their father until Thor turned to Loki and put a hand on his chest and said, “And where do you think you are going, little brother? Only men are allowed in there, boy.”

Loki bowed his head, “Forgive me. Go on, enjoy yourself”

“Thank you, brother, I will” Thor walked into the den and bellowed, “Your Prince has arrived!”

Loki ducked behind a pillar and thought to himself, _Let’s see Mjolnir do this._ He cast an illusion on himself to looked like Lord Gorm, a usually quiet and ornery man who won jousting last tournament, who was missing this time around. He would still be in the north country. Loki thought about just making up a face, but the noblemen all knew each other. Loki went in and the nobles either made curt nods or ignored him entirely.

Odin gave a toast to Thor and they all drank. Then the men wanted a story. “Tell us about how you killed the silver eagle,” one man shouted.

Thor stood on a table and began, "I had been hunting with my father for years, but this would be my first solo hunt.” _By solo, you mean without father, not without me and our ten servants,_ Loki thought. “I knew I had to get a special beast.” _After father explained to you twice that this more symbolic than anything else._ “So I locked myself in the library to scowler through the books to find a suitable prey.” _Actually Father locked you in there and then threw me in with you after he discovered you spent eight hours drawing a picture of yourself killing a dragon._ “I came across the story of the silver eagle and the part it played in the first making the first bifrost. I became transfix by the creature and knew instantly this would be my quarry.” _After two days, we finally narrowed it down to three creatures. Sleep easy: fire goats of Muspelheim and bigfoots of Midgard._ “I read that their feathers can repel any attack. Neither spear, arrow or magic can pierce them. So I decided if I can’t stab it, then I would strangled it.” _Once we started talking violence, you did start to hit your stride._ “I read that they nest in Svartalfheim, the old home of the dark elves. The landscape was made unlivable for the most creatures by the dark elves during their final defeat. Making it an ideal place to nest for creatures that can travel between realms.” _Ahhhh, you WERE listening when I was reading to you._ “I knew that it would not expect an attack there and certainly not from above. I took with my a flyer to Svartalfheim. I had searched for many days and had almost given up hope when finally I found a nest.” _Heimdall landed us less than a mile away from a nest that he found with his sight. But you did nearly died of impatience while we waited for the eagle to leave the nest._ “When I arrived I found the bird had left the nest. So I awaited its return and hid the flyer from sight. When the bird return, I jumped out of the flyer and landed on its back. I wrapped a chain around its neck and pulled. Then we were back to back as my legs trapped its wings we descended to the ground. The bird was losing consciousness as we fell. Right before we hit the ground I maneuver my legs to the back of its head. The eagle’s body broke my fall. I held the chain tight until I was sure I felt no more moving from its chest. It was a magnificent hunt. I never felt more alive!” _I have to admit it was amazing to watch. I doubt there is a man in this room that has the courage or the skill to kill an eagle in an aerial attack. I was so excited and happy…. Up until the moment I saw the eggs in the nest._

Loki was somber and downed the rest of his wine. The rest the men cheered and congratulated Thor. Then they began talking among each other about seeing the eagle being paraded through the streets.

“Thor is quite a natural with Mjolnir,” Loki overheard Lord Wrik say to his father.

“Yes, I was almost worried Thor wouldn’t be able to yield her. However, I just had a feeling that Thor was destined for it. Something in the way he fought with the sword told me he was ready for something more powerful. Watching him in the tournament, I made the decision then he should fight his duel with it. So I summoned the enchanted armor to bring it to him.” Odin replied.

“They are truly intend for each other. A fine match. There isn’t a better man to yield her.” Odin nodded in agreement.

“And to think this is his first time ever using Mjolnir.” Loki said joining the conversation.

“Yes, he is a natural” Odin said taking a long look at Loki in his Lord Grom disguise. Loki knew this father was embellishing. There was no way in Helheim, his father would have let Thor handle Mjolnir for first time in front of the entire kingdom. This was a well planned spontaneous duel. He and Loki had practiced for weeks in the mountains. Thor was never able to control his seidr because he troubling visualizing abstract concepts. However, with the hammer, he had something he could wrap his hands and mind around. Still it did take Thor a lot of practice. First time that Thor recalled the hammer it knocked him back 50 feet. Loki actually did get it on his first try. Then Thor killed many trees before he learned to aim the lightning. While Thor had made it rain, Loki had made rain, sleet, snow and then wrote his name in hail. Alas, the hammer was always going to be Thor’s.

“Asgard is lucky to have such a great prince,” Lord Wrik said. Loki tried to smile in agreement, he was proud and happy for Thor but he was beginning to feel jealous. He was afraid Odin would never arrange a tournament like this for him. Odin would have to send well over half the men in the kingdom away for Loki to win this well in the tournament. He could barely hold his own in a fist fight, and he had yet to win a sword fight. He preferred to kill at a distance.

“Yes, the norms have blessed me.” Odin said as Thor made his way over to him.

“And I have been blessed too, Father” said Thor as he put his hand on the back of Odin’s neck. “I have had a great teacher in you, father.”

“Not just him” Loki said under his breath.

“You honor me, Thor. Don’t forget to thank all those who have helped you.”

“I have already thank all the men here who have helped me. The only ones not here are Mother and Loki.”

“Oh, yes, Loki, he did well in the tournament. How long before he can join us? I can’t be too long” Lord Wrik asked.

“I’m sure he will be here in no time.” Odin said glancing at Loki. Loki knew he was caught but not necessarily in trouble.

“A TOAST”, Thor shouted, “To my brother, Loki, may he join us soon!”

“To Prince Loki!” The men shouted in return. Then Thor drank the rest of his cup, threw it and shouted, “ANOTHER!” The men cheered.

“Well, I think it’s time I retire.” Odin said and left the room. The men bade him goodnight. Once they heard him turn a corner, Tyr said, “He gone. I’ll get the wenches.”

“I thought women weren’t allowed in here,” Thor said.

“No, my prince, _LADIES_ are not allowed in here.” said Lord Wrik.

Tyr enter again with women whose wardrobe was as loose as their morals. Tyr escorted a red-headed woman to Thor, “My prince allow me to introduce you to Hora. She was impressed by your skill with Mjolnir. Perhaps you might give her a private demonstration.”

Thor was too tongue-tied to say anything so he just nodded as he was led off by the woman.

That night there was a hail storm in Asgard for the first time in living memory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what rating to give this story. Does anyone have an opinion on what this story should be rated?


	6. The Gift of the Casket

Loki was chained and being dragged through a corridor by two dwarves. Neither dwarf spoke, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts. _Go with Thor to Nidavellir, father said. While you’re there, you two can do a secret mission for me. It’s important to the kingdom, he said. It should be exciting, he said. It shouldn’t be too hard, he said. You’ll have fun, he said._

After the tournament and the subsequent hail storm, Odin had decided to punish Thor by forcing him to go on a diplomatic mission. Then Odin decided to punish Loki for sneaking into the drinking den by making Loki go as Thor’s page. “It’s your job, Loki, to make sure Thor doesn’t do anything stupid”. They needed to investigate the disappearance of several Aesir and Vanir. Heimdall last saw Lord Fok and his son on Nidavellir talking to the blacksmiths there. They disappeared one night and Heimdall had been unable to see them ever since. So Thor and Loki were sent to Nidavellir with the guise of having the enchanted armor repaired. The dwarves were renowned blacksmiths, simply breaking off contact was not desirable.

The plan had been to pretend to be blacksmiths apprentices and not princes. Then slowly try to coax the information out of the dwarves. However, Thor got impatient and threaten them with his hammer and next thing Loki knew they were chained.  

The dwarves stopped at what looked like a dead end. Then one dwarf began feeling along the wall for what must be some sort of hidden entrance. Loki craned his neck to see. The other dwarf noticed and preceded to whack Loki on the head. Then everything went black.

Loki awoke to the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. Those eyes had worry in them but that couldn’t diminish their loveliness. Loki focused on the face of the blonde haired maiden who was cradling his head. _Am I dead? Did they kill me? I must admit Valhalla isn’t so bad,_ Loki thought.

“Are you alright? You look like you were hit on the head.” The woman asked.

“I’ve had worse.” Loki replied. Loki tried a healing spell. The chain around his neck began to burn. _Sss, damn, seidr suppressor steel._

“What’s your name?”

“Loki. And yours?”

“Sigyn.”

“Where are we?”

“In the caves of the trolls of Otherworld. They are lead by Peppay.”

“Why have the dwarves put us here? Are we going to be fed to the trolls?”

“No, they never feed the trolls. They just give them slaves.”

“Why?”

“Peppay threaten King Eitri. If he does not provide him with slaves, he will attack the kingdom.”

“What do the slaves do?”

“Help the trolls make weapons.”

“King Eitri is feeding the trolls. Why do they need help making weapons? Trolls are expert miners and blacksmiths.”

“They need us to port water. They are creatures of fire, they will dissolve if they come in contact with too much water.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. These chains around my wrists and neck are preventing me from doing magic. I have to get them off somehow.”

“If they see you without your chains they will kill you.”

“Once they are off I can cast an illusion making it look like they are still there.”

“In that case, I can pick the locks for you. I have a lot of experience due to my parents thinking locked cabinets would stop me.” Sigyn said with a mischievous grin as she removed the pins from her bun causing her long blonde hair to cascade down her shoulders. _Marry Me. Marry me right now,_ Loki thought as he stared at her face. She had the chains off his neck and legs in no time. Loki quickly created an illusion replacing them.

“Where is my brother?”

“He must be in another cell.”

After a while, a troll approached their cell, opened the door and shouted “Follow!”.

Their cell was in a long narrow hallway, with a golden door at the end.

“That’s one of the doors that leads to Nidavellir.” Sigyn whispered.

The door opened and a two draves leading what appeared to be a large Aesir man.

“This cannot be good,” said the man as he looked around.

“Silence!” Shouted the troll. “You slave, follow us.” The dwarves shoved the man towards the troll before returning through the door.

They were led down a long corridor through a series of doors to a large cavern with a waterfall.

“Fill the buckets with water”, the troll overseer said as he pointed to the buckets along the wall.

The three picked up the buckets and headed to the waterfall.

“Are you from Asgard?”, Loki asked.

“Yes, my name’s Volstagg.” the man replied.

“I’m Loki and she’s Sigyn. Stay quiet and follow my lead.”

“If you insist”

They fetched the water and were led up a path to the trolls’ workshop. The workshop was in a large cavern with a hole in the ceiling where the smoke from the fires left and through which Loki can see the sky. The troll black smiths were busy pounding on their weapons. The overseer instructed them to the barrels next to the blacksmith stations. Loki saw Thor with a woman and two men on the other side of the cavern. Thor’s overseer whipped him when spilled some water.

“Be more careful!” The troll shouted as he whipped Thor again.

Then all the pounding ceased when a large Troll covered in gold came in.

“Have been able to forge a steel that can break a dwarven shield yet?” The gold troll asked.

“No, my king.” another troll replied.

“A chest of gold to the man who can bring such a blade. And a blade to the neck of the man who doesn’t fulfill his quota.”

“If I may your majesty” Loki said as he approached the king. “My brother has a hammer that can be used to forge the strongest metal.”

“Who are you?”

“Nowan.” Loki said with a smile, “We would be happy to forge some metal in exchange for our freedom.”

“Is this some kind of trick?”

“No trick, my draggers were made with the same metal if you would like a demonstration.”

“Bring me their weapons.”

Thor’s hammer, Loki’s daggers and several other Asgardian weapons were laid on a table before King Peppay.

“Allow me to demonstrate” Loki reached for his dagger.

“No tricks or else we kill you and every slave in this room.”

Loki picked up a dagger and threw it at the shield hanging from the far wall and embedded it in the shield.

“Impressive! Now make me an ax that can do that.”

“Come brother, demonstrate the hammer. Remove his collar so he use the hammer”.

The overseer removed the collar and Loki noted where he kept the keys. With his back turned to the trolls, Loki mouthed the words “Summon the rain” to Thor. Thor exchanged a knowing look with Loki and picked up the hammer.

Then Thor slammed the overseer troll with hammer which knocked him into the wall.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?” Loki hissed.

“You said summon the pain” Thor replied as the rest of the trolls closed in on them.

“No, you dolt, I said summon the rain.” Loki hissed again.

“KILL NO-WAN” screamed Peppay. And no-one moved. The trolls stood there confused. Except for Thor who began to summon the rain and wind.

“Summon lots of water” Loki shouted as he threw his dagger into Peppay. In the confusion no one noticed the dagger in the shield shimmer out of existence. Loki turned to get the keys from the overseer to find Sigyn was already getting them. So he ran to the table and got the rest of his daggers.

The trolls began to scream in pain as a downpour came in through the hole in the ceiling. The wind began sending the rain in every direction. King Peppay was dead and already half dissolved. Trolls began to flee the room. Loki created an illusion of himself and chased the trolls, causing them to run directly into the waterfall in lower in the caven. In the malay, the other slaves picked up the weapons and began dispatching trolls. Sigyn ran around freeing slaves from their chains. One troll made a last ditch dive at Thor, but the brown haired woman stabbed him dead before he could reach Thor.

“You’re welcome.” said the woman as she and Thor exchanged a glance.

The other two men had joined Volstagg in killing the trolls hiding along the walls. Soon all the trolls in the black smith cavern were dead.

“Are there more trolls here?” Loki asked.

“Yes, the rest of the rebel army is in the mines down there?” The dark haired man said as he pointed down a tunnel.

“Rebel army?” Thor asked.

“Yes, Peppay broke away from a group of peaceful trolls on Vanheim.”

“Are you Vanir?”

“Yes. I am Hogun.” The dark haired man replied.

“I am Thor and this my brother Loki.”

“The princes?” A blonde haired man said entering the conversation.

“You are Aesir?” Thor said to the man.

“Yes, I am Fandral.”

“I am Aesir as well and my name is Sif” said the brown haired woman.

“My father is sick, we need to get him out of here” Fandral said.

“All of us should get out of here,” Hogun said, “the army will want revenge for their dead king.”

“Thor, stay with me. Sigyn, take the keys and free the remaining slaves. The rest of you go with her and get everyone of the golden door quickly.” Loki said.

“What are you going to do?” Sigyn asked.

“These mines are about to experience some flooding issues. Now go!”

Sigyn and her group ran towards the cells as Loki and Thor ran towards the waterfall. Sigyn could hear rocks crashing as she opened the cells. Fandral and his father were the last of the slaves heading through the golden door as Sigyn heard a giant rumble. Next see saw Loki and Thor running towards her.

“Go through the door!”

Sigyn ran through the door as Loki and Thor followed. Thor closed the door as Sigyn heard rushing water.

“I hope they can swim” Thor said smiling.

“You made it” Sigyn said hugging Loki.

“Yes, now let's go have a talk with the dwarves.” Loki said with barely restrained anger.

Moments later their company burst into the throne room of the dwarf king.

“Where is the dwarf king, so that I may have his head?” Thor shouted.

“What’s the meaning of this?” The King Eitri asked indignantly.

“This is about your act of war against Asgard.”

“We did not such thing and who are you to talk to me in this way?”

“I’m Prince Thor Odinson, heir apparent to Asgard. Recently returned from being a captive of the trolls.”

The dwarf was visibly nervous, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Brother, this simpleton is not worth your time. Let me handle this. What my brother meant to say is that we are to arrange a diplomatic solution to avert a full out war that surely kill all your people. We are willing to completely forget the matter in exchange for your head. We just came from King Peppay, who told us of your alliance to take over Asgard. I must admit it was clever. Kidnapping Asgardian citizens forcing Odin to send his sons to investigate. Then giving his sons to the trolls to assassinate. Luckily for us, we were able to talk our way out of it” Loki said calmly.

“I say we just kill him now and get it over with.” Thor said angrily.

“That’s not what happened at all. Peppay has been threatening us, if we don’t give him slaves, he will attack us. Please understand we have no choice!” The king begged.

“Then why did you not come to Asgard for help?” Loki asked.

“I didn’t want to look weak and couldn’t be sure you would help us.” The king explained.

“He lies,” Thor interjected.

“Perhaps, you’re right, Thor. We should just tell our father what has happened so he can declare war on both of them.” Loki said nonchalantly.  

“NO! King Peppay is my enemy, I would join you in defeating him. He’s been threatening a sneak attack. There are many doors between his kingdom and ours. We know of only one and it is heavily guarded.” the dwarf said defeatily.

“This troll seems like a horrible creature. You must be desperate to get rid of him.” Loki said sympathetically.

“Yes, I would give away a quarter of my gold to get rid of him.”

“A quarter? We could get a better deal from the trolls. Let’s go back to them.” Thor barked.

“We are a better friend to Asgard than the trolls. We made your Mjolnir.” The dwarf said.

“I suppose up till now you have been good allies. For the sake of sentiment, let us join forces against the trolls. I purpose a treaty in exchange defeating the trolls you will give us their weight in gold.” Loki said.

“That would bankrupt the kingdom.” The king sighed.

“Your right, perhaps that is a bit much. Perhaps you could pay us in trade? We brought with us the enchanted armour. Perhaps you could fix that and maintain Asgard’s armory for the next hundred years.“

“That would bring financial ruin. We would be happy to fix the enchanted armor at no cost. And I can give you a pocket ship.”

“A pocket ship?”

“It is a flying ship that can grow to carry 500 men but shrink to fix in your pocket.”

“They mean to give us toys” Thor interjected.

“Now Thor, we must show some compassion. Let’s agree to the following in exchange for defeating the trolls. Asgard will be entitled to all the spoils. The dwarfs will agree to never capture Aesirs or Vanirs to give into slavery. Instead they will call on Asgard for help. And as a token of your appreciation will you will fix our armour and gift us a pocket ship” Loki said.

“Agreed” The king smiled.

Then it was put into writing and signed by Thor and King Eitri. Over the next week, the armor was fixed, Lord Fok recovered, and Thor and Loki prepared for a sneak attack on the trolls.

It ended up being a short engagement. Thor lead the dwarves through the door and found the mines empty of all trolls. Only armor and their weapons was left behind. The dwarves collected all the armor, weapons and gems left behind which now belong to Asgard thanks to the treaty. The dwarf king was slightly upset that he had bargained so much away to kill a dead troll. But in the end, he was so relieved that the trolls were gone, he just laughed it all off and congratulated Loki on his cleverness. He gave Loki the ship and wished him well.

“That went well.” Thor said.

“Yes it did. I love playing good prince, bad prince.” said Loki.

“This diplomatic mission wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be, but all the same, I’m ready to go home.”

 

* * *

 

Odin had his own reasons for sending the boys away on a mission. He wanted to meet with Laufey. To discuss the return of the casket to Jotunheim through Loki. Odin hoped that Laufey would be amenable to tutoring Loki in the ways of the casket.  

Odin looked with his remote viewing and saw Laufey standing on top of a large frozen sea. Odin had isolated himself in his study so that he could concentrate on his astral projection. He created a projection of himself some distance away from Laufey. Odin decided to be diplomatic.

“Greetings, King Laufey of Jotunheim. Blessings to Jotunheim. May its people enjoy many more winters in peace and prosperity.”

“Peace is just the absence of war. The absence of war is the absence of prosperity for Jotunheim. We need the food from the raids. Especially since we no longer have the casket. Why have you come?” Life was hard on Jotunheim, they didn’t have time for pleasantries.

“To negotiate the return of the casket.” Odin replied, deciding the shorter this conversation was the better. “You need the casket to bless the fields. However, I cannot trust you with the casket since you have already wage war. So I purpose I give the casket to someone more trustworthy. I wish to return the casket to your son.”

“You wish to give the casket to Helbindi? What makes you think you can trust him more than me?”

“No I wish to give the casket to your first born son by Farbauti”

Laufey spat at the mention of his dead wife’s name.

“Never speak that name! The only thing that woman produced was a runt.”

“A runt I found in the temple, the day I took the casket. I took him home with me and raised him.”

“Did you name him?”

“Yes, I named him Loki.”

Laufey gave a dark laugh. Of course, Odin the fool would give the runt a dead name. A name that would bring the ire of the dead. The runt was truly cursed.

“Then by law he is your son. Do not repeat his name in this land.”

“I suggest you get use to his name! He is the only one I trust with the casket. Thus he is the only one who can save your land. So I suggest we work together to make a smooth transition for him. By our law, your throne is his birthright.”

“His birthright was to die! I did not claim him as my son. The people will not accept him as their king. They know his prophecy. When he was born, the oracle said he would bring death and destruction. She said he would bring death to me and destruction to my kingdom. So I left him to die to protect my people.”

Odin stared in disbelief. He did not anticipate this. Loki was supposed to welcomed back as a savior.

“Perhaps the prophecy is wrong. We can change it.”

“I tried to change years ago when I left that runt to die. But fate had other plans.”

Odin stared at Laufey and for a moment and considered killing him on the spot. If Odin killed Laufey, that would surely prove the prophecy false. However, he didn’t like the idea of Loki indirectly being the cause of Laufey’s death. So he decided to let Laufey live and hoped he would die of natural causes. As natural as Jotunnheim would allow.

“I see we can accomplish nothing today. I will try to find a mage among my people who can wield the casket. Perhaps we can allow the casket a brief return. In the meantime, Asgard will send food aid. Do not attack Asgard or any of the other realms. Or else if will be Odin that kills you and destroys your kingdom.” And with that Odin ended his projection. The Jotuns still pose a threat to Asgard. They didn’t need the casket to travel between realms. Their mages could sense the cracks between realms. They couldn’t travel in as great of numbers as with the casket but they could bring a sizable force into Asgard. Asgard had long relied on its remoteness and its gatekeeper for safety. They were weak to a full on assault in the streets.

Odin decided that would still give Loki the casket. Loki would have to teach himself how to use it, and return to Jotunheim under a false identity to bless the fields. After Loki had blessed the fields, and shown the Jotuns he was not a threat, surely they would accept him then. If Odin told himself this enough times, maybe he would actually start to believe it.

****

* * *

 

****

Odin and Frigga were waiting as their sons and their party entered the throne room.

“Father, I have found the missing people and vanquished the trolls!” Thor boasted.

“He did?” Sigyn mouthed to Loki. Loki shrugged. Thor had no gift for tack. Loki loved Thor but humility was not his strong suit. Neither was impulse control or long term planning.

“Good job, my son.” Odin said.

“Also the enchanted armor was repaired for free.” Thor beamed.

“Splendid! You’ve done so well.” Odin replied.

“We are most grateful to your sons for our rescue. Your son, Loki, has a talent for magic beyond that I have ever seen.” Sigyn interjected.

“That he does. You are most welcome in my court.”

“I am Sigyn Iwadidottir of Vanaheim and I thank you for your hospitality.”

 _Iwadidottir?_ Loki thought, _That would make her …_

“My own niece, welcome to Asgard.” Frigga said. “You all must be tried. Come Let me some accommodations for you and your friends.” Frigga began to lead the group out of the throne room.

 _What are the rules on marrying cousins?_ Loki thought. _Such things were not unheard of. They could be scandalous..improper..naughty...downright risque._ Loki smiled to himself. Sigyn smiled back and took his hand.

“Loki, could you come with me. There is something we need to discuss.” Odin said.

Loki smiled apologetically at Sigyn. “Of course, father” He let go of Sigyn’s hand and followed his father away from the group. The soon found themselves in the vault. Loki followed Odin down the stairs to the vault.

“I am proud of how well you helped Thor with this mission. I can tell you’re going to be a man soon, Loki. And I want you to have a weapon from the vault just as Thor does.”

Loki smiled. Odin went to the casket of ancient winters.

“I want you to wield the casket of ancient winters. It has many secrets. I have seen it used to travel between realms and freeze armies. The Jotuns use it to bless their fields, though I am not sure how that is done. However, with your aptitude for magic I am confident that you can figure that out. The Jotuns will die without that blessing, but I can’t trust Laufey with a weapon of this power. Which is why I am giving it to you, my son. There is no one I trust more to complete this task.”

“I hope I can make you proud.”

“You already make me proud.” Odin smiled and then beaconed Loki towards the casket.

Loki picked up the casket. He felt a surge of power. “The casket is showing me things, Father. I see Jotunheim. I see the fields at the bottom of the sea.” Loki heard what sounded like women singing. He heard a voice say, _hello Laufeyson._ His felt a coldness sweep through his body and suddenly the room felt very hot.

“Loki, let go of the casket” Odin said in a frightened voice. Loki opened his eyes at looked at Odin. Odin took a step back. There was something wrong with Loki’s eyes. His father looked bright against the wall. He squinted his eyes and his father returned to normal. Then he saw his reflection in his father’s metal eye patch. He had blue skin and red eyes. He let go of the casket pulled his father closer to get a better look at his face. He had the markings of a frost giant. He heard Odin scream in pain. Loki pulled his hands back and saw black burn marks left by his blue hands. _The freezing touch, a weapon of last resort,_ Loki heard a woman say in his mind. It was the same voice that called him:

“Laufeyson”, Loki whisphered. “No.” Odin shouted. Then Loki looked with horror on what he had done to his father. Loki began to panic.

“What have I done? What’s happening to me? You need help! I need help!” Loki spoke quickly.

“Loki calm down” Odin said trying to cast a calming spell but being unable to concentrate due to the pain.

“The casket cursed me. I’ve become a frost giant” _We didn’t change you, only revealed what you have always been._

“Loki, your skin is changing back to normal”. Odin was trying not to panic as well. He had not anticipated the casket undoing the spell he and Loki had cast so many years ago. Odin was not prepared to have this conversation with son. “Lets go to your mother.”

“No! I don’t want to hurt her too!” _Calm yourself, Laufeyson._ “Laufeyson?”

“Loki, you are not Laufey’s son.” _He lies._

“Father, do not lie to me. I hear the casket’s voice. If I can not get the truth from you, I will get it from her.”

“You’re my son. I raised you. I named you!” _That is the law._

“But before you named me, I was Laufey’s son…. Did you steal me?!”

“No, he refused to name you. They left you to die with his wife.” _The nameless die. Runts like you are never supposed to be named. Runts like you are unworthy to be king._

“They left me to die because I was a runt….I should be there next king … but they left me to die… Why did you take me?”

“I didn’t want you to die. When I picked you up, you changed to aesir form. I had never seen such a talent for seidr in one so young. From that moment on, you have been my special boy.” Odin said desperately.

“Boy… I am to be a man soon .. you want me to wield the casket .. so I can go back to Jotunheim… to be their king… a king that won’t fight Asgard.” _A man who is the size of a child._

“To be a king alongside Thor, to protect Asgard in a way only you can.” _A puppet king._

“They won’t accept me. I’m a runt, raised by their enemies.”

“Without the casket they will die. They will have to accept you.”

“Has Laufey agree to step aside? Have you spoken to him about this?” Odin hesitated. “Tell me the TRUTH!!” Loki scream.

“I spoke to him when I sent you and Thor away. Loki, when you were born they took you before the oracle to read your future. She said you were destined to kill Laufey and destroy his kingdom. But that doesn’t have to be your fate.” _Fates can not be changed._

“Does it? If I’m going to murder anyone it would be Laufey. He left me to die, the least I can do is return the favor!”

“It was his people’s tradition to let runts die and he thought you would kill him”

“Their tradition! You want me to save those monsters. Leave them to their fate… they are damned anyway ... How do you know I won’t accidentally destroy their crops with the casket? You giving me the casket could be sealing their fate. I could destroy an entire planet.” Loki fell to the ground and started hyperventilating. “I don’t want this, Father. I don’t want to be a monster. Please, father. Take this away! Make me forget!”

Odin looked down at his most special boy. He wanted nothing more than to protect him. He pushed aside his pain and began to focus on a memory charm. Odin put his hand on Loki’s forehead. He focused on all the memories that were formed since entering the vault today. _He can only contain us, not erase us. You can not run from the truth forever._ Odin focused harder and was able to form a barrier around the memories and the voice. Then Odin implanted a false memory. “Loki, I brought you into the vault to give you the casket of ancient winters. You touched it, its magic attacked you, and you were knocked unconscious. Remember to be wary of the casket and never touch it again. When you awake, you will remember only what I have told you. Now sleep.” Loki went limp on the floor.

Odin called for the guards, he sent one to get his wife and the other to get Lady Eir. He left Loki in the care of Lady Eir, while he had his wife help him back to their rooms. He did not take her to the room where they shared a bed but instead to the room that held the bed he used only for Odinsleep. Once alone he explained to her what had happened: how Loki had touched the casket and it revealed his true form and how he had blocked his memories. Frigga was upset and wanted to tell Loki the truth. However, Odin cut her off and said now was not the time. He had to go into Odinsleep to heal himself and regain his energy after casting such a complex spell. He hoped that as he dreamed he could up with a solution to this mess.

Even as Frigga watch over Odin as he entered Odinsleep, she was still angry with him. Memory charms were not to be used lightly. In the case of extreme trauma, a mind healer may repress a memory, but they were all careful to tell the patient what they were blocking. That way the patient could know what happen to them without reliving the trauma. To do otherwise would risk the patient developing severe mental illnesses over time. Paranoia was most common. If you can’t trust your own memories, what can you trust?

 

* * *

 

Loki awoke to still the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. This time he was on his bed.

“We have got to stop meeting like this.” Loki said still drowsy.

“Then stop passing out. Your mother had me look after you. She said one of your spells backfired.” Sigyn said stroking his face.

“Really? Is that what happen. I feel exhausted and …  warm. Let’s put out the fire.”

“There isn’t one. Should I get a healer? You may have a fever.”

“No, I know when I am sick. This feels different. I’m sure I’m fine. You don’t have to look after me.”

“Well, actually, it is the queen’s wish that I look after you for the rest of the day. And as her newest lady in waiting, I am obligated to do as she wishes.” Sigyn said feeling very proud of herself.

“You don’t have to go back to Vanaheim. That’s great.” Loki sat up in his bed. “In that case, I think my recovery requires some fresh air and exercise.” Loki got out of bed. “I want to try out the boat I got from the dwarves and there something I want you to see.”

“Is it a secret?”

“Of course.”

Loki went to the balcony and pulled the boat out of his pocket. It grew in size until it large enough to fit the two of them. Loki helped Sigyn into the boat before jumping in himself. They took off and Loki steered the boat away from the palace and towards the mountains on the other side of the bay. Loki stopped the boat at the mouth of a cave near the top of a mountain.

“Do you like the view? I chose this place because it‘s safe from things that can’t fly.” Loki said.

“It’s pretty but what are you trying to keep safe?” Sigyn asked.

“Come, let me show you.” Loki took her hand and headed into the cave. Using his free hand he formed a ball of energy to illuminate the cave. They turned a corner and found a nest with three eggs. The nest was encased in Loki’s green magic.

“I perfected a spell to keep the nest warm. They should be hatching any day now.” Loki said triumphantly.

“What are they?”

“Silver eagles. Thor killed their mother and I didn’t want them to die too because of us.”

“Once they hatch. What will do with them?”

“They don’t need eat everyday. So I can sneak here every other day to feed them. They should know how to fly and hunt on instinct once they are big enough. Then I can ask Father to use the bifrost to transport them back to Svartalfheim to be with others of their own kind.” Loki crouched down in front the eggs. “I wish I could tell if they were alright in there” Loki then touch one of the eggs and it moved under his hand. “What?” The eggs began to wobble then the shell was pierced. Loki’s heart was pounding in his chest. Loki removed the piece of shell that was covering the chick’s head with a shaky hand. The eaglet and Loki made eye contact, then it started squawking. Loki picked up a bag next to the nest, pull out a piece of smoked rabbit, dipped it in water and fed it to the eaglet. The other eaglets must of sensed the food and decided to hatch as well. Loki fed all the chicks, cleaned them, and then put them back in the nest. Loki stared at them in awe. Once they fell asleep, Loki and Sigyn quietly left the cave.

“They probably think you’re their mother.” Sigyn teased.

“They probably think you’re their father.” Loki teased back.

“To think we are already parents and you haven’t so much as kissed me yet.”

“Yet?” Loki asked. Sigyn just smiled and leaned in to kiss Loki. As their lips met, Loki felt like something had clicked into place and he had found his counterpart. When she pulled away and he saw she had lifted the boat from his pocket while they were kissing. He knew he had met his match.


	7. Loki, a man of many talents

Loki loved flying with his eagles. He was getting to do it less and less. As the eagles aged they became more independent. When they were first learning to fly they loved following Loki around in his dwarven ship. Then one day, Hela took the lead in front of Loki and her brothers. Loki didn’t discourage them, eventually Jorn joined his sister. Fernir was the needy one and wouldn’t stray far from Loki. 

They were flying around the mountains, then Hela turned and headed into their cave. Then she began to get shiny and the air around began to bend. Then Jorn, who was in front of Loki, did the same, followed by Fernir, who was behind Loki. A tunnel of light formed in front of Hela and she flew in, the other eagles followed with Loki along for the ride. They went through the tunnel of light. Loki didn’t understand what was going on but decided to follow Hela. He hoped her instincts were correct. The tunnel disappeared and Loki could see they were no longer in Asgard. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the barren landscape and he realized they were on Svartalfheim.

“It looks like I won’t have to ask Heimdal to transport you back to your nesting grounds.” Loki laughed. 

“But I wasn’t ready for you to leave my nest yet.” Loki added forlornly.

They flew around Svartalfheim for a while. The landscape left much to be desired. 

“This is loving, but I think we should get home.” Loki said.  “Now, do you any of you know how to get home?”

Hela began to shimmer again, and the tunnel of light formed. This time they ended up in a far darker place. There was coldness about this place, not the kind of coldness that comes with winter, but the shiver you get when walking through a forest filled with beasts on a night with no moon. There were no stars in the sky, only an even present fog, failing to conceal a blood red moon. 

“This must be Niflheim.” Loki said with unease. It was said that the souls of the dishonored dead lived here. The fog began to move and appear to form some sort of figure. Hela flew towards the form, while her brothers squawked as if frightened. Loki made his boat bigger and his two boys landed in it and he made them invisible. The fog took the shape of a large eagle and began to fly towards Hela. Loki didn’t immediately think this was a threat. However, he did maneuver the boat above Hela and had his magic was ready. He be damned if he let anything happen to his little girl. It was then Loki realized the fog had taken shape not just any eagle but the eagle Thor had killed. Hela flew around the specter similarly to the way she used to fly around Loki when she was just learning to fly. She made several happy noises. 

“Looks like Hela has found her favorite spot.” Loki said, “Jorn, where would you like to go?”

Loki removed their invisibility, Jorn jumped off, shwarked at his sister and began to shimmer. The fog eagle dissipated. Hela followed Loki as he followed Jorn. The tunnel formed again.  This time they were in a bright place. There was a bright blue sky and he could see the dim online of a single moon. There were mountains and rivers brimming with fish going upstream. Jorn swooped down to gab a fish and eat it. Jorn always had the greatest appetite out of the three. Loki had no doubt he would one day be the largest of the three. The other eagles joined their brother in eating the fish. 

“We must be on Midgard. Jorn will no doubt love it here.”

Fenrir returned to the boat and put his head under Loki’s hand. Fenrir always enjoyed a good head scratch. Eventually, the other eagles returned to the boat. 

“Fenrir, it’s your turn to pick a place” Loki smiled.

Fenrir began to shine and jumped off the boat to form a tunnel of light, this time when they emerge from the tunnel he saw the palace in the distance. They were back at Asgard, outside their cave. Fenrir continued to shine and spun as he flew back into a tunnel nestled in the cave. The other two eagles remained in the boat, so Loki made no move to follow Fenrir. The eagle continued its curious flight for about 15 mins. Then he stopped shining, but the tunnel of light remained. Fenrir flew out from the cave turned then headed back to the cave. He looked as though he would fly into the cave with great speed but he turned at the last moment. Finally coming to sit with Loki in the boat. He squawked at his adoptive mother.

“You want me to fly into the cave?” Loki asked. The eagles began to squawk in the affirmative.

Loki attempted to replicate the maneuver Fenrir had done. However, he was not brave enough to do at the speed Fenrir did. The boat went through the tunnel and eventually came out a mountain overlooking a forest. It was not unlike the one they had just seen in Midgard. However, he looked up and saw two moons in the night sky.

“We're on Vanaheim. I can’t wait to show Sigyn!” Loki exclaimed. “Where is the tunnel on this end?” Fenrir began to glow and light made the tunnel visible. 

Loki took the boat back to Asgard. He immediately found Sigyn and had her make an excuse to his mother so she could spend the rest of the day with him. He took her to the cave, however this time he went in faster and ended up Alfheim. They ended up scaring a dozen elf monks in the process. They made a quick retreat, but not as quick as they should have, for the ended up in Vanaheim. Loki deduced that the exit was based on the speed in which one took the tunnel. After some experimenting, they ended up going to all nine realms. Although Loki made sure they were always invisible after the incident with elves. After taking far longer that Loki would admit too, Loki was able to perfect a spell that allowed him to see the tunnel exit without the aid of an eagle. He delighted in taking Sigyn on day trips to other realms. Eventually, the eagles left the nest in Asgard and each made their own nest on Svartalfheim. Loki would still visit them from time to time using the tunnel. Loki loved his children even if their family was unusual.

* * *

One day when he and Sigyn went to Midgard, they saw something extraordinary. They saw one of the elusive horned horses. The horses were thought to have originated from Jotunheim due to their ability to run between realms. This ability combined with their great speed allowed them to be seen on every realm but never captured. They could be seen in person, however their magic prevented them from being seen by remote viewing. This made them impossible to track. Loki and Sigyn sat silently under a cloak of invisibility. The mare had a beautiful white coat with a single silver horn emerging from above her eyes. She began to roll around in the grass and then another horse appeared, a male this time. The stallion had a rich black coat with two gold horns. The stallion approach the mare slowly and the two began to nee at each other. As the mare stepped forward, the wind shifted. The mare caught the scent of Loki and Sigyn. In an instant both horses disappeared.

The stallion was the most amazing animal Loki had ever seen. He had always loved horses, but nothing compared to the power and grace that the horned stallion processed. He walked over to where the mare had rolled around and found some hair from her mane. He collected the hair and turned to Sigyn, “I know what animal I want to hunt for my coming of age.”

“You’re not going to kill one of them! They’re beautiful.”

“Of course not. I plan to capture it alive.” Loki smiled and Sigyn smiled back at him. 

“Ohh, my love, you’re so handsome when you’re plotting.”

 Sigyn and Loki returned to Asgard with a new plot in tow. Loki purchased a mare and began making a potion. Once he perfected the potion, he used it on the mare and himself. They both transformed into horned mares. He made sure the other mare was in heat. 

Sigyn was the only person Loki trusted with his boat. He had her dropped them off in Midgard. Then she returned to Asgard to await his signal. On the second day, her ring began to glow. She returned to Midgard, she found Loki standing next a horned stallion. The stallion was wearing a magical bridle and Loki was wearing the largest grin Sigyn had ever seen.

“You did it!” Sigyn exclaimed. The mare was tried to him. “Was it difficult to get the bridle on him?”

“Not at all, I waited till he was distracted to put it on him” Loki replied. Loki lead the horses onto the boat.

“Distracted? Distracted doing what?” Sigyn asked. Loki just looked at her then at the mare. The stallion and mare were rubbing their necks against each other. 

“I don’t think he will be in any hurry to run away.” Loki laughed. “Let’s go home.”

They returned to Asgard and presented the horse to Odin. 

Odin smiled and slap his son on the shoulder. “My boy, you captured an uncatchable horse. You make me proud. How ever were able to capture him alive.”

“I used a female to tame the male.” Loki replied.

“They have that effect.” 

“Brother, this is truly amazing.” Thor joined them. “This is worthy game. Shall we call a tournament for Loki’s coming of age? He should have had one ages ago.” 

“Well, I'm not sure about that Thor. We shouldn’t have a tournament for Loki. It would suit Loki ill. He is not as skilled as you are at the warrior arts. A tournament would do more harm than good.”

Everything Odin said was correct. _But that’s not the point._ Loki thought to himself. _You’re suppose to at least consider it for a while, before you bring in reality. Unless you just wanted to gush about Thor._

“I have a different idea father. I purpose I challenge the entire city to a duel. A duel of wits and strength. I purpose we give out 100 daggers among the city. Anyone who still has their dagger at the end of the month will receive a 100 gold pieces. Each dagger will be enchanted so that it can change hands only if willing given or lost in combat. It can be said I took on a hundred men to become a man. It will also give me a chance to show off my many other talents.”

“Other talents?” Thor asked.

“My magic and wits.” Loki smiled slyly.

“Careful Loki. People don’t like being tricked.”

“Yet, they love magic and cleverness. Why shouldn’t they enjoy tricks?”

“They love watching tricks until it’s their turn to be the fool. Then they claim to always hated your tricks.”

“Well, I guess will have to use my charm to make sure they don’t hate me. Trust me father”

“You are ready to become man. Tell me what you would like done.” Odin smiled.

The next day, the horned stallion was put on display. At the presentation, Odin made a decreed. That Odin would distribute 100 daggers. Any man that keep it for a month would receive a 100 gold pieces. However, the daggers belonged to Loki and anyone who accepted the dagger agree to combat with the second prince. For this reason only fit men approved for hand to hand combat were approved. Odin was tempted to reject warriors but Loki insisted he could handle the most skilled fighter if necessary. The challenge attracted a lot of commoners, some minor nobles and a healthy number of soldiers. Loki quickly size up his competition, he figured at least a third he could defeat in a straight combat.

One such man was Erik. The first day he got he went to the tavern to show off the dagger to other men. 

“All I have to do is keep this dagger for a month and I’ll get a hundred gold coins.” Erik boasted.

“Aren’t you worried about Prince Loki?” A man asked.

“I grew up with several older brothers. I can hold my own.” Erik replied.

“Why not a little practice? I’ll fight you for that dagger.” The man stood, removed his green cloak and took a fighting stance.

Erik took a fighting stance as well. The stranger threw a right which Eric dodged. Eric threw a right which the stranger evaded by grabbing Eric left arm and pinning it behind his back. Eric used his right foot to kick the stranger free and then knocked him back with a right hook. The stranger held his hand and yielded.

“You are a good man. I wish you luck.” The man smiled as he took his cloak and left the tavern.

An hour later, Loki walked into the tavern.

“It has come to my attention that one of my daggers in his tavern. I challenge the current owner to a duel for the return of my dagger.” 

The dagger at Erik’s waist began to glow. Erik stood up and approached Loki. They both took a stance. Loki threw a left first, which Eric dodged by taking a step to the left. Loki then dropped to the ground and kicked Eric’s legs out from under him. Loki then flipped Eric and pinned Eric’s right to his back. Eric squirmed against Loki but Loki had his right leg pinned under Loki’s legs. 

“Do you yield?” Loki asked. Eric continued to struggle so Loki began to count. He reached the count of five and declared victory. Eric stopped struggling. Loki stood up and helped Eric off the ground.

“You have amazing spirit. What’s your name?”

“Eric, sir.”

“Well done, Eric.” Loki held out his hand and called his dagger to his hand. “You gave quite a fight.”

“I didn’t even land a blow.”

“You still didn’t make it easy for me. Here a reward for your efforts.” Loki tossed him a bag of silver coins. “A bit of advice, in the future, you should not favor your right side so much.”

“Thank you, your majesty!” Eric smiled and bowed. Loki nodded in return.

By the end of the week, the city was filled with stories of Loki winning duels. Many of the stories centered around how Loki was able to win a prefect victory. The men were unable to land a blow on the prince, it was as though he could read their minds or see into the future. Loki did nothing to dispel these stories. Other stories also mentioned Loki generosity and graciousness to those he defeated. 

“I tell you, there’s isn’t a nicer man. Once I yielded, he helped me back and told me how he admired my chokeholds. Even though he was the one that me in a chokehold. It was the most amazing thing I ever saw, I didn’t stand a chance.”

“You’re the merriest loser I have even seen.”

“Well, I just can’t stay angry with the prince. Not after what he said.”

“I imagine he has a way with words. A real _silver tongue.”_ The man said laughing and pointing to bag of silver on the table.

After 10 days, Loki had retrieved 53 of the daggers. Yet, Loki had yet to challenge a soldier of the realm.

“I tell you he just scared to fight one of us.” Orin said to the rest of the soldiers in the soldiers only drinking den. All the other men nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, were all going to be a lot richer by the end of the month.” The men laughed in agreement.

“I just had a thought. If someone had two daggers would they get twice as much money at the end of the month?” A soldier in a green cloak asked.

“Can someone have more than one dagger?”

Orin stood up and said, “Only one way to fight? Anyone with a dagger brave enough to fight me for mine.”

As it turned out, a man could have more than one dagger. By the end of next week, Orin had collected all the daggers that were held by soldiers. 

“Tell me again how you got the last one, boxing or wrestling.” A soldier asked Orin.

“No, I told you enough alreadeee and it’s laaatee .” Orin was slurring his words.

“Nonsense, I’ll get some liquor, the good stuff.” The soldier in the green cloak said gleefully.

“I alreadee had .. the .. good.. stuff..” Orin said addressing the seat next to the soldier. Orin stumbled off his chair and headed out the door.

As he walked down the road, Orin heard a voice from behind him.

“It has come to my attention that you have several of my daggers. I challenge you, Orin, to a duel for their return.”

“It’s late.”

“I have to work day and night to get my daggers back.”

When Orin turned around he saw three copies of Loki. _I must… be … really…. drunk,_ Orin thought to himself.

“I had too much to drink.”

“A soldier made himself too drunk to fight. Should I get your captain? Did he give you leave to do this to yourself.”

“Nooo! I’ll fight youuuu.”

Orin foughtly surprising well for a drunk but his fist kept going through the copies of Loki. He couldn’t figure which Loki was real and which were the drunk copies. Eventually he got tried and Loki was able land a couple of punches and knock him to the ground.

“Do you yield?” Loki asked.

“Yes”

“Do you give all you daggers?”

“Yes” Orin said before passing out.

The next morning Orin awoke in a bedroom above his local tavern. Next to the bed their was bottle label _drink this for the hangover_ . Orin drank the contents and began to instantly feel better. He also found a note. It read, _I told your captain that I defeated you in a duel. I told him that I hurt you so badly that you would need a day or two to recover. You are dismissed from drills today and tomorrow. I made my story good, so make your story good. -Loki._

Orin smiled as he noticed the bag of silver, “Not so bad, our prince.”

When Orin had recovered, he told the tale about Loki had defeated him. At least as much as he could remember, given all the kicks to the head he sustained. Who knew the prince had an amazing high kick and backflip.

“And that’s all remember before everything went black. I guess the prince was just working his way up to the top.” Orin told the other soldiers in the den. “The next thing I know I work in the tavern with my face all bruised. Luckily, the prince left me a healing potion so I was all healed by the end of the day. A toast to Prince Loki” 

“To Prince Loki!”

The soldiers drank and began to speculate on who Loki would challenge next. There were less than twenty daggers left. This had two men on the otherside city very worried.

“Loki will go after the nobles next, we’re the only ones left.” Two noble men talked as their horses were being shoed. 

“I thought maybe I could have defeated him but he defeated all those men including the biggest brute in the entire army.”

“He beat that brute so hard he didn’t wake for days”

“I heard it was a week and he still can’t walk.”

“Either way we don’t stand a chance.”

The two nobles stood in silence until the large black smith came over to tell him that their horses were done. They each paid him a copper. 

“Thank you, milords. Money been scarce at the moment. I would have taken up that dagger challenge had I not been away visiting my sick mother. Though they way they tell it now, I might have been lucky.”

“What do mean?”

“They way they tell it, they think Loki’s working up to killing a man. Since some people have been making fun of him for not killing something for his hunt.”

The noblemen looked at eachother. They were such men. They were only joking. Surely the prince would realize this. He couldn’t be too upset at a joke, could he?

“What would say to a little business proposition, mr blacksmith. We give both our daggers and if you defeat Loki you can keep a fifty gold coins for yourself.”

“Really, milord. I would that chance. Do you both agree to give me them daggers freely?”

“Yes, we do” The nobles hand the blacksmith the dagger each glowed when it changed hands.

Then the blacksmith gave a sinister smile. Then the blacksmith shifted into Loki. “Thank you, milords.”

“You tricked us.” 

“Would you prefer combat?”

The noblemen just stared at Loki in anger. 

“I’m telling everyone at court what you did!” The noblemen mounted their horses and rode away.

“That’s exactly what I’m hoping for.”

The next day, the two noblemen told Odin exactly what Loki did.

“So let understand you correctly. You’re angry that since you were too scared to fight the man you had been insulting behind his back. You gave the daggers to a commoner, hoping that he would fight your battle for you and still let you keep most of the money. And now you want me to punish my son for the mischief that resulted in the situation you put yourself in.” Odin stared at the nobles for a moment before the entire court burst out laughing. When the laughter died down, Odin said, “Go to your country estates until the feast celebrating Loki is held. When you return, I want you to realize you are no worse off than you were before. And you will hold no ill will towards by trickster son.”

“Yes, my king.” Both nobles bowed and left.

Needless, the story spent like wildfire throughout the kingdom. Loki became more of a hero to the commoners than ever. Of course, the two lords he had humiliated would never forgive him but Loki never liked them anyway.

After court, Lord Gorm approached Loki.

“My prince.” Lord Gorm said.

“My Lord”

“You have proven yourself a warrior. You have also proven yourself conning. I know between your strength and wits I have no way of besting you. I am willing to yield the dagger to you. I just ask if I can do it in such a way that my dignity may remain intact.”

“Come with me, Lord Gorm” Loki led out of the palace.

Loki and Lord Gorm were next seen in training yards holding swords.

“Captain, Lord Gorm and I required this space for a duel.” The captain on duty nodded and signaled for his soldier to make a square.

Loki and Lord Gorm took their stances. They began to fight, volleying back and forth. Lork Gorm was the first to draw blood from Loki’s arm. However, Loki soon return the favor with a slash across the torso. They continued to volley, ending when Loki ran his blade through Lord Grom’s shoulder, forcing him to drop his sword.

“I yield”, Lord Gorm said in a pained voice.

“I accept. I will take him to the healing rooms.” The soldiers parted as Loki helped Lord Gorm into the palace. The soldiers nodded in respect to both men.

On a high terrace overlooking the training yards, Loki and Lord Gorm watched their doppelgängers.

“I believe that is how it would have gone if we had fought.” Loki said

“Do you think I’m a coward? For not really fighting.”

“No, I think you're wise. Why fight when you know you cannot win? There’s nothing to gain in suicide.”

 

* * *

 

As far as the kingdom knew that was the last time Loki fought someone for a dagger. Lord Frok simply agreed to a dagger throwing competition. Lord Frok always preferred daggers himself, he admired Loki’s skill with them. The remaining nobles took an unusual approach. They gave their daggers to their daughters. All but one just wanted a chance to talk to the prince, in hopes that he would choose them one day as a bride. 

And so it happened, that with five days to spare, Loki had retrieved all the daggers. Odin declared the remaining five day of celebration. At the grand feast on the last day, Odin presented Loki with a gift, his grandfather’s daggers. Once bound to the owner they could be summoned at will. He would never have to worry about running out daggers again. The hilts were made from healing stones, increasing the speed of their owner’s recovery from injuries. Odin declared Loki a man and second in line to the throne.

“Loki, my youngest son, my clever son. Asgard is blessed to have you on our side. Now come, join the **men** tonight.” Odin got up from the high table with Loki following in a daze. Today had been a dream, the entire hall had been buzzing with stories about him. His bravery, his fighting skill, his skill with magic and tricks. Women looked at him and smiled trying to get his notice. For the first time he was the center of attention, not Thor. Loki loved it. The stories continued into the drinking den. There were toasts. Loki felt content and a feeling of belonging he rarely felt around some many warriors. He barely heard Thor as he excused himself for the evening.

“Brother, you’re lucky father wouldn’t let me have one of the daggers. Then you would have had a real fight. Still, you did well, congratulations. But if you’ll excuse me, I have to go check on Lady Sif. No one seems to know why she’s so angry. Good night.” Thor said in his custom jovial tone before leaving. 

Before long a familiar scene played out. 

“Well, I think it’s time I retire.” Odin said and left the room. The men bade him goodnight. Once they heard him turn a corner, Tyr said, “He’s gone. I’ll get the wenches.” 

Tyr enter again with women whose wardrobe was as loose as their morals. Tyr escorted a red-headed woman to Loki, “My prince allow me to introduce you to Hora. She was impressed by your skill with magic. Perhaps you might give her a private demonstration.”

“But of course, come with me my dear. Let’s go to my room. No one will disturb us there .” Loki said as he took her hand and led her out the den. There was a lot of catcalling as they left. 

“You look ravishing.” Loki praised the girl.

“Thank you, my prince. I picked this dress out just for you.” 

“Really? I like the color but I’m not sure about the skirt”

“Well, if you don’t like it, I can always take it off.”

Loki’s silver tongue failed him, as his only response was to walk faster. They made it to Loki’s room in record time. Loki locked the door and turned to her and said, “I’ll leave your dress for later. At the moment your face displeases me more. For my first demonstration of magic, I will change your appearance.” 

Loki waved his hand and Hora’s face was replaced with Sigyn. 

“There much better” Loki smiled.

“Do you think anyone recognized me?” Sigyn asked.

“Not a chance.”

“Couldn’t you just tell the men you are in a committed relationship?”

“I tried that with Tyr, earlier. He said it’s not good for a man to be tied down too young. Also apparently, Hora is an unofficial rite of passage. Even my father has warned me about getting too close to you.” 

“You talked to your father about me?”

“The subject of marriage as a form of alliance came up. He told me as second son, I should be married off to a foreign realm. To strengthen relations and as to not be a possible threat to Thor.”

“He thinks you would challenge Thor for the throne? He’s your brother! You grew up together, played together. You love each other. You wouldn’t throw all that way for a golden chair.” Sigyn exclaimed.

“Of course not. Father said he wasn’t worried about me. He was worried about the temptation. Which I just made worse.” Loki smiled. “Whenever there’s a new king on the throne, people become anxious. There is always fear that the new king will not know what he is doing or may not be honorable. Then people begin to look for a substitute to smooth their anxiety. First it begins as a panic thought, then as whispers, then before you know it there’s a plot to remove the king. If I’m in another realm, I’m less of a temptation.”

“Does Odin have another realm in mind?”

“I told him that I heard the weather in Vanaheim is lovely. He said our relationship with Vanir was strong and I may be needed elsewhere.”   

“Elsewhere?”

“I asked him if he had any place in mind. He said he didn’t at the moment but he wanted the option available. He told me to be prepared to do my duty to the kingdom. He wouldn’t illegally bethorth me. Would he?”

“That would explain why your mother is sending me away.”

“You’re leaving?!”

“I didn’t want to ruin your big day. Your mother said I could have my coming out party here, since my mother is dead. She plans on inviting many noblemen from Vanaheim. Then she expects me to go back to Vanaheim to marry.”

“I don’t want you ever leaving my side.” Loki lamented as he hugged her tightly.

“I don’t want to leave you either.”

“Will you marry me?”

“What?  What about what your father said?”

“I don’t want to marry a stranger. Besides I’m not sure who my father plans for me to marry. The only other realms I can live in are Nidavellir, Alfheim, Vanaheim and Midgard. We don’t need a political marriage to ally with Vanaheim or Midgard. That leaves Nidavellir and Alfheim. I can’t marry a dwarf since I can not court one.”

“Why not?”

“Well in order for a foreigner to court a female dwarf. He must simultaneously make an offering to the eldest woman in her family of a necklace made of his mother’s hair containing his birthstones and to be presented to her on the feast day of ….  It doesn't really matter … Due to the fact I was born on Vanaheim during the first moon I cannot complete a courtship with a dwarf since I can’t be in two places at once. So that just leaves Alfheim.”

“Couldn’t your father want you to marry a light elf?”

“It’s possible but that shouldn’t stop us from marrying. The light elves are polyamorous.”

“You want us to possibly be in a polyamorous relationship with an elf?”

“I would rather be in an elven polyamorous relationship with you than without you.”

Sigyn stared at him for a moment, “That’s both sweet and offensive.” 

“Please, I know it’s not fair to you. But I want to marry for love.”

Sigyn didn’t know what to say. She just kissed Loki. She knew they were both in love and would do anything to stay together.

“Is that a yes?” Loki asked.

“Yes, but how will we marry? If we marry in secret then Odin could always annul the marriage.”

“Maybe we could force him into marrying us? Lie and say you are pregnant.”

Sigyn walked over to the bed and laid across it. “Why lie?”

 

* * *

 

Sigyn’s coming out party occurred a month after Loki’s first night drinking with the men. Sigyn had appeared to Frigga crying saying she wanted her coming out party as soon as possible. It took a while, but Frigga finally got the reason out of her. Sigyn had heard about Loki leaving with Hora. When she confronted Loki about it, he said Sigyn was a nice girl and he was no longer interested in dating nice girls. Then he announced he was leaving on an extended hunting trip to the south country. Sigyn decided she was done being a nice girl. She would become a good woman and find a good man. Frigga agreed, she both disappointed in her son but also relieved. With any luck, she would be engaged to a good man before Loki got back.

Sigyn spent the entire month working tirelessly. Since she was a noble woman, her job involved mostly planning and overseeing servants. She decided her coming out party would be a garden party. She had learned much as Frigga lady in waiting. Frigga had taught her how to use seidr on plants. The day of her party the garden was filled with the most beautiful flowers of the sweetest fragrance. To go with the garden theme she had a dress made with white and gold embroidered flowers on a green dress. She had flowers sew in her hair. She made sure there was plenty of shade for the guests. Also there was plenty of room for dancing. The music was lovely and the food was refreshing. All agreed the party was a success. 

Thor attended the party in his mother’s place. As Frigga was acting as Sigyn’s mother she was not allowed at the party. Thor smiled and watched Sigyn lead the women in a country dance.

“This is lovely. Are you related to young woman?” A bearded man asked Thor.

“Yes, she’s my cousin.”

“So you would be Prince Thor”

“Yes, and you would be?”

“Lord Theoric of Vanaheim. Do you know the lady’s situation. Is she promised to anyone?”

“She is not promised to anyone. She and my brother had a flirtation. But apparently that’s over now. If she’s half as good as my brother made her sound, then I will have to pay her a visit.”

The dance ended, and Thor approached Sigyn.

“My lady will you do me the honor of a dance?”

Before she had time to answer, Thor nodded to the musicians and a waltz began. He took her by the waist and it was all Sigyn could do to hand on.

“You look pretty, I liked the flowers.” Thor said.

“Thank you, my prince.”

“You smell nice too.”

“Thank you .. I..”

“Would you like to go hunting with me? You might like it since you like being outside.”

“....”

“I could show you some tricks with Mjolnir. Would you like to touch it?”

“Thor .. I…”

Just then the music stopped as all the strings on the violin had suddenly snapped. The musician apologized and went to the palace to fetch another.

“Since we can’t dance for a while, we should mingle, my prince. Who is that man you were talking to?”

“Let me introduce you. Theoric! Come join us. Lady Sigyn this is Lord Theoric of Vanahiem”

“A pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine. Words fail me when I try to describe the beauty I see before me. I could live in this moment for the rest of my life and die with no regrets.”

Sigyn and Theoric stood there, staring into each other’s eyes. Thor spotted Lady Sif.

“Sif, come over and join us.”

“Good day, my prince. Lady Sigyn, this party is going fantastic. I haven’t seen Loki, is he coming?”

“I should think not. He’s still in the south country.”

“Are you still mad with him?” Thor asked Sif.

“Yes!” Both women replied.

“What did he do to upset you?” Sigyn asked Sif.

“I had one of his daggers. I challenge him to combat. He cheated and stole it.”

“Why did you want to fight him?”

“To prove I can be a warrior, same as any man.”

“Did you need to take away Loki’s chance at becoming a man to do it?”

“The fix was in. All-father was always going to declare him a man and second in line. Most of us don’t have our position handed to us. I just wanted my chance to prove myself.”

“A woman of your determination will get another chance, even if she has to make it for herself.” Lord Theoric said. “Besides I sure the prince will support you if you wish to become a warrior.”

“Yes, Sif, whatever you need, I'll give you.” Thor said supportively.

“Now, I think the musician is back. Do you know the la Volta?” Theoric asked Sigyn.

Sigyn nodded. The walked into the opening and the music started to play. This dance was more complicated than the waltz. When Theoric picked her up and spun her, Sigyn felt like she was flying. Her face showed her excited and her adoration of Theoric. Theoric was equally enamored. Thor watched the pair. 

“It would seem that Sigyn has gotten over her flirtation with Loki” Thor said.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s in the south country that warrants a six month hunting trip. Why do so many men go there after they come of age?”

“Since you are determined to become a warrior. I will answer you like a man. The south country is where the best brothels are.”

“I see. I’m glad Sigyn has moved on.”

Even though for the rest of the party Sigyn split her time between the other guests and dance with other men as a good hostess was expected to do, it was clear to everyone Sigyn has chosen her favorite. Thor told his mother as much. She was relieved. Lord Theoric decided to have an extended stay at Asgard. Frigga allowed Sigyn to stay on as a lady in waiting giving her more and more leave. With any luck they would be engaged before Loki got back.

Over the next two months, Theoric and Sigyn were often send together. One of their favorite activities was to go care for the horned horses. The stallion had been untied from the mare but refused to leave her side. Sigyn suspected it was because the mare was pregnant. No one knew how long a horned horse pregnancy lasted, so everyone just had to wait and see.

It after one of these visits that she returned to attend Frigga.

“How is the mare, can you tell if she’s with child?”

“You mean with foal. I just have this strange feeling she is. I think I see her stomach swelling, but it could be …”

Sigyn covered her mouth and ran to the nearest basin and vomited. Frigga was right behind she holding her hair back.

“You must be ill, you dismissed for the rest of the day.”

“No, I’m fine. I usually feel better in a full minutes”

“This isn’t the first time you vomited recently, is it?”

Sigyn just lowered her head and refused to answer.

“Come with me.”

They walked to the healing rooms. Frigga told everyone but Lady Eir to leave. They she instructed Sigyn to get on the soul forge.

“She’s six weeks pregnant, my queen.” 

“Well, my dear, we appear to be going a little out of order.” Frigga voice was stern, “First comes love, then comes _marriage,_ **_then_ ** comes the **_baby in the baby carriage._ **” 

“I’m sorry, my queen.”

“You and Theoric will just have to get married quickly. Everyone knows you two fell head over heels in love at first sight. So with a little luck, everyone..”

“I can’t marry him!” Sigyn cried mournfully.

“Why not?”

“I told him two days ago that I was pregnant. He said he couldn’t marry because he’s already engaged.”

“He arrived at you coming out party as a suitor, all the while he was engaged?”

Sigyn nodded. Frigga just saw red. She summoned the guards. “Find this **Theoric** and bring him to bring him to my chapel. Also tell my husband to meet me there.” 

Sigyn followed silently as Frigga walked briskly to the chapel. She and the other ladies in waiting helped Frigga with the preparation for handfasting ceremony. They had everything ready by the time Theoric was dragged in by the guards.

Frigga had he back to Theoric trying to compose herself. “I’m giving the chance to do the right thing and marry Sigyn. To freely make her an honest woman.”

“How do I know the child is mine? She was with your son ..”

“Wrong answer!” Frigga pick up A knife. “Hold him”

The guards held Theoric as Frigga grabbed his right hand and cut his right palm leaving behind a nasty gash. She then gave Sigyn a small prick on her right palm, just enough to draw blood. Then she took a rope, tied it tightly around Theoric wrist, placed Sigyn’s hand on top of his so that their palms were touching, wrapped the rope around their hands and finally tied it loosely around Sigyn wrist.

“Agree to marry this woman or I will have you thrown in the dungeons for seducing a ward of the queen.”

“I agree to marry this woman.” 

“Do you wave your right to divorce?”

Theoric lowered his head further and said, “I wave my right to divorce.”

“Do you agree to marry this man … until at least the child is born legitimately?”

“I agree to marry this man.”

“I bear witness to that both parties have entered into the marriage willingly. The groom has waved all protections of divorce.” The rope began to glow. “ I,the all-mother, consecrate this marriage. What I have bound together let no woman tear apart.”

Odin walked in as his wife had begun saying her words for the spell of the unbreakable bond. He looked at his wife in confusion. She looked back at him and gave a look to say his words.

“I, the all-father, consecrate this marriage. What I have bound together let no man tear apart.”

The rope dissolved into their skins.

“You are now husband and wife from this day forth.” Frigga and Odin said in unison.

“Now you may tell me what this is all about.” Odin said. 

“Lord Theoric has just made an honest woman out of Lady Sigyn.” Frigga said.

He looked at Sigyn and then at the man who had his head down. The man raised his head. He saw the brown haired bearded man, then he looked closer. “Loki?”

“Yes, Father.” The face of Lord Theoric dissolved away and was replaced by Loki. Loki never looked happier. He leaned in and kissed Sigyn passionately. When they finally came up for air, Loki said to the guards and Frigga’s ladies, “Thank you all for witnessing your prince’s wedding to the Lady Sigyn. You may go.” 

The servants did not need to be told twice. They left the room quickly. Odin and Frigga stood there dumbfounded for several moments. Thor walked in, “Mother, are you alright? I heard Father was called away on an emergency. Mother? Father? Loki? What are you doing here? Did I miss something?”

“Sigyn and I just got married and you’re going to be an uncle.”

“Con..grat..ulation?” Thor said in an unsure voice. “I thought you two had broken up?”

“No, it was a ruse, so that we could marry. Father wouldn’t let me marry her, and Mother was getting ready to send her away.”

“You tricked me! A marriage started in deceit is cursed!” Frigga shouted, then she started sobbing. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“Thor, take your Mother to her rooms.”

“Loki, why did you do this? Why the deceit? Your mother wasn’t able to bless your union as she would have wanted.” Odin said softly.

“If I had asked for your blessing to marry Sigyn, would you have given it? Or would you have tried to stop me with more talk of political marriages?”

“I had a political marriage.”

“I read the histories, father. Your brother Cul, exiled you from Asgard by making you ambassador to Vanaheim. Once there you met mother and married without your King’s permission.”

“Cul didn’t want me having a son before him. Yet he refused to get a wife because he didn’t want to be tied down. Marrying your mother was the best thing I did for Asgard.”

“It was. But you also married for love, which made you a better man and a better king. I also wanted to marry for love. Like father like son.”

“Yes, …. like father like son…. So what is your plan in case I strip you of all your titles and banish you?”

“We will go to the farm I’ve prepared in Vanaheim. We could live out the rest of lives if need be.”

Odin smiled despite himself, “Go there, in a couple of months, I will send word for you to come back. I’m still upset, but this will give your mother and I time to get used to the idea of becoming grandparents. I expect you to write a letter of apology to your mother. Now go, my son.” Then he looked at Sigyn, “my daughter”

“Good bye, father”

Loki took Sigyn’s hands and they turned invisible. Then Odin heard quick footsteps and giggling.

Odin shook his head, “Frigga’s son”

 


	8. Loki and Sigyn

“You just let them leave?!” Frigga yelled.

“Yes, my love. They are married now, what else is to be done?” Odin sighed.

“You were against the match.”

“There were several reasons why I was against it. One of them was the fact that Jotun and Vanir can’t have children. However, I was proven wrong.”

“Our first grandchild conceived out of wedlock. Loki having a knife point wedding to fix it.” Frigga sighed.

“We had a knife point wedding.” 

“No, people thought we had a knife point wedding so you’re brother wouldn’t annul our marriage. My parents knew the truth!”

“Your parents were in favor of us marrying. We didn’t have to lie to them.”

“Yes, we were honest with them.” Frigga started tearing up, “We haven’t been honest with Loki. We need to tell them before the baby is born.”

“I think we should wait till after the baby is born. Or maybe, we shouldn’t them at all.”

“What do mean? Do you no longer want to send Loki to Jotunheim?”

“The more I think on it, I don’t think they will accept Loki as King. The best we could hope for is to send him as an ambassador after Laufey’s death. And if we are going to send an ambassador...  why send Loki at all… it maybe better for the kingdom to keep Loki here, he is very popular..”

“You’re scared to tell him. He has a right to know. It would be unfair to him.”

“Fair! I already told him once. It didn’t go well. He begged me to take away his memory. He doesn’t want to know. The things he called himself. You weren’t there.”

“You are right, I wasn’t there. Maybe if I had been, things would have been different.”

“Perhaps, maybe it will be even better if Sigyn and the baby are there as well if we tell him.”

“Shouldn’t we tell them now? What if there are complications?”

“No knows what to expect from half Jotunn pregnancy. They can’t take precautions if they don’t what to avoid. All it will do is cause Sigyn to worry and that **will** harm the baby.”

“She still might lose it, regardless. As it was with Baldur” Frigga said the last part mostly to herself.

Odin was quiet. It was rare that the subject of their first child came up. Thor was Odin’s firstborn, but he was not Odin’s oldest. That honor went to the child that never got to age.

“Do you think the Norns cursed us? Our marriage began in deceit. We lied about a pregnancy that never existed. Then we had to lie about a miscarriage that never happen. Only for the Norns to make it happen later.” Frigga sobbed out the last part.

Odin just held his wife, knowing he had no words to make it better.

“Now Loki’s marriage has started in deceit… what will happen to them?”

“We won’t know until it happens. Come, my love, let us make offerings and prayers for all our children.”

****

* * *

****

Loki rolled over and looked at his wife as she slept. They were on the farm previously owned by her parents. It was one of the first places they visited on Vanaheim when they gained the ability to travel to other realms. Since then they had been using it as a home away from home. They already had an impressive garden of plants that Loki frequently used in his potions. Sigyn liked being there, there she felt connected to her mother. Sigyn never knew her mother, she died when Sigyn was still a baby. Her father lived for a couple hundred years after that before he died. He never truly recovered from his grief. After that Sigyn bounce around between relatives but now she back on the farm.

Loki brushed her hair away from her face and traced the outline of her jaw. Soon he was gazing into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They just stared at each other for a while. 

“Good morning, husband”

“Good morning, wife”

“What do you want to do today?”

“I’m already doing it.”

“After we have breakfast then?”

“Have we made love in every room yet?”

“Yes, all the rooms and hallways.”

“What about the pantry?”

“Remember when you decided to help me make honey rolls?”

“Yes, I remember now. Honey is very good for the skin.” Loki kissed Sigyn’s shoulder. “What about the stairs?”

“Do those count as a room?”

“Yes, for this purpose.”

“What if we redecorate a room, does it count as a new room?”

“Yes, most certainly. Is there a room you have in mind?”

“I was thinking about turning one of the bedrooms into a nursery.”

“I think my parents will recall us to Asgard before the baby is born.”

“Still I would like this place as a second home. When Thor is crowned, we can live here full time.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“What would you like to do with the farm if we lived here full time?”

“Raise horses. What would you like to do?”

“Grow and sells herbs from all the realms.”

“Even Jotunheim and Muslipheim?”

“Not Jotunheim” Sigyn got a distant look in her eye. Loki knew she was thinking about her mother.

“I’m hungry. Let’s make breakfast then we can get to the stairs.”

They went to the kitchen, made eggs with non-sweet rolls. They were out of honey. While they ate, they discussed plans for the nursery. They decided on green walls with a painting of Yggdrasil on one wall. They couldn’t decide whether to put horses or flowers on the remaining walls.

“We will leave that decision till we know the sex of the baby.” Sigyn said. 

Loki smiled at the word sex and said, “agreed”. Then he stood and held out his hand. He lead Sigyn to the stairs. 

“This is going to be murder on my back” Sigyn said. Loki just smiled and went up the stairs first. 

“No, it won’t” Loki sat on the stairs.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. 

“Who could it be?”

“Who knows we are here?”

“Maybe if we were quiet they will go away?”

“I have no intention of being quiet. Let’s go see who it is.”

They went to the door and found Freya waiting there. Sigyn was grateful that Loki had the sense to magic them some decent clothes.

“Grandmother, we weren’t expecting you. Please come in.” Sigyn said.

“Well, I decided to pay a visit. It appears I missed a wedding.”

“Our apologies, grandmother. It was planned on short notice and we didn’t have time to invite you.” Loki said.

“Or tell your Mother. Why didn’t you just elope?”

“I wanted my parents to bind us so it couldn’t be annulled.”

“You lied to your mother to get married. She could always declare the marriage invalid.”

“I never lied. She never asked if I was Theoric and our marriage does legitimize the baby Sigyn is carrying.”

“Yes, I heard about that too. I would have liked to bless her womb before you married.”

“You can bless it for our next child.”

“You two are getting started quick.”

“Do you want me to apologize or feel ashamed? I’m married to the love of my life and she is going to give me a child. If I get nothing else out of this life, I will die happy.”

“I suppose scolding you will do no good. I am happy to see you two.” She hugged Loki and Sigyn. “My favorite grandson with black hair and my favorite blonde haired granddaughter born on a Friday.”

“My favorite grandmother with black hair.” Sigyn replied. “I hope the baby gets Loki’s hair.”

“Really, I was hoping for a blonde.” Loki teased.

“Our family has enough blondes”

“I suppose it doesn’t matter as long as they get your eyes.”

“Nothing is fixed yet, will just have to wait and see. Still I want to examine Sigyn and make sure the baby is healthy.”

Freya had Sigyn lay down on the bed. Freya pulled a large crystal and put it on her stomach.

“Everything looks fine so far but it is very early. I want you to take the pregnancy tonic everyday. Just to be safe, I want you to avoid all the foods Loki can’t eat. Remember Loki was very sickly as a child and was prone to overheating, so I want you to be very careful. The baby could have inherited all of Loki’s health problems. Not too much exercise or strain. That goes double for the newlyweds.”

 Both Loki and Sigyn attempted to look sheepish in front of their grandmother as she gathered her things to leave.

“Now I want you both to write your parents a letter of apology. This was not the best way to go about this. I don’t like being involved after the fact and neither does my daughter.”

“Yes, grandmother, we will. Thank you for all your help.” Loki said. As Freya was about to leave through the door, she turned and said:

“One more thing, You’re carrying twins.”

****

* * *

****

Eventually, enough time had past and Loki and Sigyn were invited back to court. One day when Sigyn was starting to show, Odin found Sigyn singing to her babies bump.

****

_“Little child of mine_

_Listen to the rhythm_

_I will keep you safe from the monsters that come at night_

****

_The giants of the cold_

_Those who kill their old_

_You have nothing to fear as long as I hold you tight_

****

_They came and stole our ladies_

_Then dragged them into Hades_

_Nothing grows in their land of snow, There is no sunlight_

****

_Many women were lost_

_Died in the land of frost_

_Then came brave men to challenge the monsters to fight_

****

_Odin the golden king_

_The man of which I sing_

_He fought the monsters back and they fell to his might_

****

_Little child of mine_

_Everything is fine_

_The monsters are all gone and everything has been set right_

“

“You have a lovely voice.” Odin said.

“Thank you, father.” Sigyn blushed.

“Is that song common on Vanaheim?”

“It was popular at court and my father used to sing it to me. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Do you still fear the frost giants?”

“A little, but mostly I hate them for taking my mother. I know she’s dead now, but I don’t know what they did to her and the other witches. I don’t know what would be worse knowing or not knowing.”

“I think not knowing is better” Odin sighed.

 

* * *

****

“The mare should be due any day now. I may have my own horned horse soon, assuming I can train the foal. The father has been tamed but still refuses a saddle. I may have better luck with offspring.” Loki said as he looked at Sigyn who was gloriously large with their children.

“The poor mare, she pregnancy is lasting far longer than it should. I know I am ready to be done and I still have a few months left.” Sigyn replied.

“Maybe sooner, twins come earlier. Think love, in a month you and I can be parents.” 

Sigyn got a distance look in her eye. “Do you think I’ll be a good mother?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t you be?”

“I never knew my mother.”

“You know my mother. She’s been teaching you everything she knows. My father told me that everyone gets scared when they first become a parent. The best thing to do to become a good father is to be a good man. Be someone you want to the universe to have more of. The rest will take care of itself. I know you are a great woman and we need many more like you.”

“Your father is a wise man.” Sigyn smiled.

“Yes, he is.”

Loki touched her stomach. He moved his hand around on her bump. “Hello, my sons, would you like me to tell you a story?”

“I would like to hear about you and Thor returning the Tesseract to Midgard. What did you do to get Odin to forbid your return?”

“We had a little too much to drink and enjoyed ourselves a little too much. And now we can’t remember where we hide the tesseract. I know we ended up sticking it in a wall. And shielded it with a craving of Yggdrasil.”

“Shielding it how”

“It can’t be detected by magic”

“Can a human get to it?”

“Not with unlocking it.”

“How do you unlock it?”

“By pressing the eye of the snake in the craving.”

“That’s not a very good hiding spot.”

“We were drunk!”

“And now Odin can’t find the tesseract because you shielded it from magic.”

“Pretty much, it’s not a great story.”

“You’re right, that’s not a very good story. How you tell the boys about the time Thor lost the hammer and the two of you had to dress up as women to get it back.”

“How about an epic tale about how a brave warrior rescuing a beautiful princess from an evil troll king?”

“I wasn’t a princess”

“You are now”

“I wasn’t at the time of the rescue.”

“I knew before I rescued you that I would make you one.”

“How could you know I would let you make me one?”

“I would charm you.”

“If that didn’t work.”

“Then I would bribe you.”

“If I couldn’t be bought?”

“Then I would beg you.”

“If that didn’t work?”

“Then I would change my face and try all over again until it worked.”

Sigyn just laughed and kissed Loki. Loki continued to rub her stomach. He looked at Sigyn’s face. “They’re not being active today.”

“They must be resting.”

“Have you felt them kick today?”

“No… they haven’t kicked today…They didn’t kick at night either.. the last time they kick was… was..”

Loki didn’t need to hear anymore. He picked up his wife and ran towards the healers. He arrived at the healing rooms and began yelling.

“Lady Eir, something wrong! The babies aren’t kicking.”

He placed Sigyn on the soul forge. Loki would never be able to remember exactly what happened next. He would have to rely on what others told him had happened. Lady Eir told them there were no heartbeats. Loki didn’t understand what that meant. He just kept demanding to know why the babies weren’t kicking. Eventually, Frigga arrived and took Loki head in her hands and said,

“Loki, the babies are dead.”

He began screaming saying they couldn’t be dead because they haven’t been born yet. Lady Eir tried to prepare Sigyn for the procedure to remove the contents of her womb. Loki fought the staff and accused them of trying to murder his sons. Sigyn was catatonic and just stared at the ceiling. It was left to Frigga to try to calm Loki down. Eventually, she was forced to use a sleep spell.

Lady Eir was able to perform the procedure and give a report to the king. There were two baby boys. Both shown signs of deformity. There had anencephaly. Lady Eir concluded this type of deformity was consistent with mothers who have abnormally high body temperatures. She didn’t know of a remedy. There was the remote possibility that her mother, Freya, could find a way to safely lower Sigyn’s body temperature. But as it stood, any children Loki had with Aesir would have neural tube defects. Odin was dismayed. Loki’s only hope of having natural children was to marry a frost giant. But Odin would have to worry about that later. Right now he had to worry about his son and daughter.

Eventually, Loki awoke in his bedroom. 

“I’ve had the most horrible nightmare” he rolled over to address Sigyn. He found her spot empty and cold.

“I’m afraid it was no nightmare, brother.” Thor was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

“Sigyn?”

“Recovering in the healing rooms. Mother is watching over her.”

“And you’re watching over me.”

“Father, didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

_He doesn’t trust me. He thinks I’m weak. Maybe I am? I couldn’t protect my sons._ “The babies are dead.”

“Yes. They are. I know it hurts now but in time you can try again.”

_Loneliness is better company than Thor._ Loki would rather have the torture from the demons in his head than Thor attempting to comfort him. Loki got up out of bed and said, “I want to see my sons.”

“They are dead, Loki.” Thor took Loki by the shoulders.

“I want to see their bodies.” Loki left his room and all but ran to the healing rooms. He found Lady Eir and Odin together. Odin turned to Loki and said,

“Son, we are sorry for your lost. We share in your grief. Is there anything you need?”

“I want to see my sons”

Odin had predicted this and had Lady Eir wash and swaddle the babies.

“They are in the next room, my son. I must warn you they show signs of deformity and death. Steel yourself as you say goodbye.”

Odin led Loki into the next room and pointed to a table.

“Do you want to be alone with them?”

Loki nodded. Men were not supposed to cry in front of each other. If one had to show emotion, anger was acceptable. However, neither Loki nor Odin had the energy for that. So the father left the other father to mourn alone.

Loki lifted the sheet off the babies. His father did no lie. They were blue with death. Their heads were smaller than normal due a partial brain forming. Loki had heard that cousin marriage increased the chance of deformity, but he didn’t think it could be this bad. 

Loki picked up one of the babies. He held the baby close to his chest and rubbed the back of the baby’s head with his thumb. He closed his eyes and rocked back and forth. The baby was cold to the touch, the cold swept into him. He just felt cold and numb. The baby’s skin became too cold so he stopped touching it.

“Loki?” Frigga supported Sigyn as they walked in. Loki stepped aside to let Sigyn see the other twin. She picked the baby and rocked him similar to how Loki held his twin. She began to sing 

“Little child of mine, listen to the rhythm, I will keep .. you .. safe … from the .. monsters..”

Sigyn broke down crying unable to finish the song.

“They need names to for the funeral rites.” Frigga said after a while. Names were important. Souls could wander endless if they weren’t called to Valhalla.

“Vali”

“Nari”

Loki put his twin in Sigyn free arm so that she held both twins. Then he hugged her from the back with his arms over hers so that they held their twins together.

“I’ll make the shrouds, and make the rest of the arrangements. You two should go back to your apartments and get some rest.”

Frigga took the babies and placed them back on the table. 

“Goodnight, Vali”

“Goodnight, Nari”

The two walked slowly back to their apartments. Loki silently prayed not to encounter anyone, especially Thor. By some miracle they made it back to their apartments uninterrupted and Thor was gone. Loki went to get his night clothes, when he finished changing into them, he noticed the Sigyn was still standing where he had left her. She just stared off into space. He got her night clothes. He went to remove her clothes with his hands but then he changed her clothes with magic, instead of dressing her like a baby. He picked her up and tucked her into bed. He laid beside her, and stared at the ceiling. She made no move to hold him and he made no move to hold her. After what seemed like hours, he casted a sleeping spell on Sigyn. Once she was asleep, he cast the same spell on himself.

_Loki awoke to Sigyn singing in the next room. He got up and went to her. He found her leaning over a cradle and rocking it back and forth._

****

_I will keep you safe from the monsters that come at night_

_The giants of the cold_

_Those who kill their old_

_Those who kill children_

_Monster unworthy of love_

_Monster like YOU!_

****

_Sigyn screamed at the frost giant standing on the opposite side of the cradle from Loki. Loki threw a dagger at the monster. The monster shattered like glass and Loki saw his hand. It was blue like a frost giant. The dagger he had thrown was made out of ice. Loki realized he had been looking at his own reflection._

_Sigyn looked at him and screamed, “Monster! Help!”_

****

“Help! Somebody please help!”

Sigyn was standing on the other side of the bedroom. Loki was standing on what use to be their bed, now a pile of wood and ice.

The guards ran into the room. They tried to calm Sigyn but gave up and went to fetch Odin and Frigga. Odin and Frigga entered and surveyed the room. 

“He was blue, you were blue. You looked like a frost monster!” Sigyn screamed.

Frigga grabbed Sigyn, “you need to calm down. Come with me I will make you some tea.”

Loki just stood in stunned silence.

“Loki, talk to me, my son.”

“I saw myself as a frost giant. I felt cold like I did when I touched Váli.”

Odin noticed Loki’s hand had begun to turn blue. Odin grabbed his son and used magic to stop the change.

“Loki, you experience some trauma. It might be best to block the dream and the memory of seeing your dead children.”

“I don’t want to forget my sons.”

“You used magic in your sleep. That’s dangerous. You could of hurt Sigyn.”

“Is she alright? My wife. I am a monster.”

“You are not a monster. You just had a bad dream.”

“We have to send her away. She’s not safe around me!”

“You won’t harm while you’re awake.”

“But I did harm her. I gave her deformed children. Why did I marry my cousin?”

_I can’t tell him he’s a frost giant now._ “We can’t know what caused this, but it would be a good idea to consult Freya before you conceive anymore children.”

“More children. I never want to go through this again.”

“I know it feels like that now. But eventually you will want to try again. Remember grief is the price we pay for joy. I know you can’t hear that right now. So we are just going to focus on getting through the rest of this night. I want you to block the memory of seeing your children and the dream you just had. You can remember later when you had time to heal.”

“Alright, Father, I trust your judgement.”

“No focus on blocking the memory. Imagine the memory is behind a door, you know the memory of seeing your dead sons is behind the door but you cannot access the memory. Good. Now we will do the same with the dream about seeing your sons. Good. We done now. Are you tired?”

“Yes”

“Let’s get you to a guest bedroom and I’ll put you into a dreamless sleep.”

Later as Odin cast the dreamless sleeping spell, Loki had a strange feeling that he had a memory block before but the feeling vanished as sleep overtook him.

****

* * *

****

Sigyn and Loki slept in separate bedroom for the next two nights. Sigyn didn’t talk when she was awake. She didn’t eat. She just stared.  Frigga spoke of her body being out of balance. It was decided that after the funeral that Loki would take her to visit Freya and her waters.

The morning of the funeral, they went to the stables to fetch a horse to ride to Mimameidr. They heard the a horse screeching. 

“What is going on?” Loki asked a stable boy.

“Apparently the horned stallion hasn’t been tamed as we thought. He is trying to escape. The mare has given birth. We think the stallion is trying to take the mare and foal with him.”

“Tell them to let them go. Let the family stay together.” Loki said, He got a horse for him and Sigyn to ride together. He heard the horses running away. He didn’t even try to get one last glimpse of the stallion. He felt so numb. Even as he made the two hour ride to Mimameidr with arms around Sigyn, he didn’t feel anything. Not the usual joy the accompanied holding her. Not concern that she was limp against him and rode like a sack of potatoes. 

The arrived at Mimameidr, the place of child funerals. Mimameidr was the name given to the largest tree on Asgard. The tree was taller than some mountains and reached above the clouds. The tree had seidr in it. It could not be harmed by fire or metal. Funeral pyres could burn at the base of the tree without fear of it being harmed. When a child was burned, the smoke and ashes were absorbed by the roots and leaves. It was believed that child’s soul would become part of the tree and be carried up into Valhalla.

Loki just stared emotionless at the pyre as wood as placed on stone. He saw the two bundles placed on the wood, with runes stitched into the fabric that read “Vail” and “Nari”. He heard the priest sing the incantations as the bundles we engulfed in flame. He heard Frigga sobbing. He didn’t see the look of anger on Odin’s face nor the look of uncertainty on Thor face. He saw the fire die as his children were absorbed. The pyre was as empty as when he first arrived. Loki and Sigyn just stood and stared for a long while. Eventually, it began to rain. Neither Loki nor Sigyn felt it. But the horses became restless, so Loki decided they should start riding less the horses leave without them.

They returned to the stables. When they dismounted, Sigyn heard a crying sound and went towards it. She stopped at a stall. Inside was a foal, it looked scared and cold. It seemed to have trouble standing. Sigyn noticed, as did Loki, that the foal had more than four legs.

“Why is the foal by himself?” Loki asked the stable boy.

“The mare rejected him and left with the horned stallion. The foal has eight legs, it may never learn to walk. There is no female to take care of it. Should we put it down, my prince?” the stable responded. Loki was numb to the point of indifference. He was about to take the path of least resistance.

“No, Loki” Sigyn spoke to him for the first time in days. “I want you to stay here and take care of him. Mother can take me to the waters. I don’t want him to die.”

“Alright, my love, I will. What should we name him?” 

“Sleipnir.”

“I promise to take care of him and you can ride Sleipnir when you get back.” The corners of Sigyn mouth moved. It was the start of a smile that couldn’t be finished.

 

* * *

 

 

Frigga returned from Vanaheim. Sigyn had gotten settled in with Freya. By the time Frigga had left her color had much improved. Frigga was sad to leave her daughter but knew she would be in good hands with her mother. She now looked to her son.

Thor met his mother at the bifrost. He was anxious. He didn’t know how to deal with grief. All of his attempts to console Loki had failed.

“How is your brother?”

“I haven’t seen him since the funeral. Father said he secluded himself in a secret location to fast and pray.”

“Your father let him be by himself?”

“Father said I should trust him in this matter and any attempts to comfort Loki will make things worse.”

“I know you love your brother, you just don’t always have the right words.”

“I always count on Loki for the right words.” Thor sighed. 

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Frigga sought out Odin in the palace. When they were alone, she asked him, “Is it wise for Loki to be isolated?”

“Loki, is not alone. But it is wise for Thor not to know where he is. Come, I will take you to him.”

Frigga followed Odin to the stables to the stall that contained the newest foal. The eight legged horse was sleeping against a mare. Frigga scrutinized the sleeping mare.

“Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I have no gift for prose, but this idea had been in my head for a while and I decided to finally write it down.


End file.
